


Badlands

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 两万一查, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 在未来时间点的世界里，Charles早早地就死去了，最终Erik的变种人军团取得胜利，建立了变种人的绝对强权，对人类进行肆无忌惮的欺压和屠杀。然而愤怒和悲伤只在Erik心中越来越尖锐，最终他无法忍受空虚与孤独，在Charles的城堡遗址里饮弹自杀。然而，Erik发现自己并没有死，他穿越到了一切刚开始的时候，那个世界里的Charles和Erik都还年轻。他救出了集中营里年轻的自己，并着手于对抗Shaw，但是因为他犯下的致命错误，这个世界的Charles落在了Shaw的手里……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】  
1.女装出没，性别意识模糊出没  
2.含有路人X查元素  
3.含性奴、虐待剧情，以及深渊性癖涉及  
4.查的状态是几乎被玩坏的，后期会有所改善

Erik透过倒映着七彩霓虹的车窗玻璃，看见他走了过来。

他像即将逝去的春雪一样美丽，他高贵而纯洁，有一张憧憬着初恋的未婚少年的脸，整座城市杂乱繁华的灯火像红海一样被他的光华劈开。毛茸茸的裘皮大衣包裹着他的面庞，就像护着一颗价值连城的珍珠。他被Erik的养父拥在怀里。

——晚宴结束了，Erik来接他的继母回家。

司机拉开车门，Erik的养父搂着怀中的Omega坐在了Erik的对面。Erik的养父和他长得几乎一模一样，就是他年岁增长后会变成的样子——另一个Erik Lehnsherr，阴沉，英俊，目光里中的寒意像经历过启示录中毁灭世界的怪兽的鲜血清洗。Erik总是会在夜深人静的时刻困惑自己要经历什么才会变成这样，他从不敢在白天思考这个问题，因为他总觉得会让养父听到。

“我就是未来的你，另一个世界的Erik Lehnsherr。”对方把自己从集中营的地狱里救出来之后，这样自我介绍道：“Erik，不用害怕。我就是你，你就是我，你一定能完全地理解我、支持我。因为你所经历的痛苦我曾经也都经历过，你失去的一切也是我日夜不曾忘记的执念。Erik，我会和你分享这个世界上的一切，除了一样东西。”

——除了一样“东西”，除了Charles Xavier。他美丽、年轻又让人捉摸不透的继母。Charles的额角抵着窗户，窗外流淌的都市焰火在他脸上掠出一片片旖旎的浮光掠影，那就像是曾经为Charles心碎过的灵魂凝聚的泉水。他的气质是如此矛盾，既像个悲伤绝望的破碎人偶，随时会突然打开门跳进窗外的车海里去；又像个受难的天使，灵魂里激荡洋溢着足以抵御世间所有恶意的智慧与爱。

车厢里暖气喷吐出来的热意将Charles的脸颊微微曛染上玫瑰的粉色，他的丈夫揽着他的腰，将他紧紧锁在这身昂贵皮草里，像是怕空气会让他的皮肤氧化，就像切开的苹果肉一般。Erik看见养父的手替Charles拉开了一点衣领，然后顺着他的锁骨探进了他的生丝上衣里。随着他的动作，Charles仰起头来，发出一声带着鼻音的呻吟。他的脑袋像一边偏去，倒在了丈夫的怀里，像是在祈求他的怜悯。

Erik识趣地别过了头去——正常的父母不会这样，一个有威信的父亲不该在孩子面前玩弄自己伴侣的胸部。可是Erik知道自己已经永远告别了正常的家庭，他俨然是童话故事里坠入魔窟的主人翁，要么学会这个诡谲扭曲的世界的生存法则，要么就只能死。

Erik Lehnsherr——那个被称为Magneto的Erik，看着年轻的自己难堪的模样，不由得得意地扬起了嘴角。他知道自己在做一件曾经天真幼稚的自己无论如何也做不到的事，那么理所当然的，他也会得到他无法得到的东西。他这一生有太多的怨恨和怒火无从宣泄，哪怕是面对曾经的自己，宽容和谅解也是一件十分困难的事。

他撩开Charles的大衣衣摆，Charles雪白的大腿立刻暴露在了空气里，一根电线从两腿间探出来，连接着一个用软胶带绑在大腿根的开关上——金属的开关。Erik看了它一眼，开关就带着点无情的意味滑了下去。Charles的身体在他怀里紧绷了起来，在他的抚触下发出一阵又一阵的痉挛。

“你今天因为这个小玩具失态了多少次？我亲爱的Charles。”Erik轻轻地抚摩他，动作像个柔情无限的情人，他闻着Charles的耳后皮肤渗出的细汗，最后咬了一口Charles柔软的耳垂，那颗月长石耳钉残留的冬日寒意在他舌尖打了个寒噤。

“最后我不得不去小隔间里喂饱你。”Erik说着，左手餍足地感受够了Charles的温软的肌肤，从他的衣服里退了出来，隔着大衣捏了捏Charles的小腹。Charles立刻发出一身惊呼，然后啜泣着抓住了Erik的袖口。Erik的动作让那些积聚在他体内的黏腻刺激得他酸胀得剧烈，几乎无法忍受。

“我警告过你的，Charles，不要随便说话。”Erik在他耳边耳语：“那几个该死的人类一直试图戕害我们的同胞，按照我以前的行事风格，我会把他们贯穿在金属架上，就像中世纪的木桩刑一样。我愿意给他们痛快，完全是为了配合这个文明社会温吞的行事风格，以及，你在我身边。”

Charles已经在他的折磨下流出了眼泪，他不住地喘息着，泪水从他清澈的蓝眼睛里淌到了Erik的西装上。“Erik……我……”Charles发着抖，条件反射地并拢了腿，那根电线被他的腿夹得左右摇摆，“我不想看见你变得……如此陌生……如此像……”

Magneto似乎预料到了Charles要说出口的是哪个名字，一股尖锐的愤怒锉痛了他的神经，同时伴以无以名状的、核污染般的痛苦，就在他要发作的时候，对面传来一个冰冷又青涩的嗓音：“够了，父亲，你没看到Charles他不舒服吗？”

Erik一怔，扭过头去，看到年轻时的自己瞪了过来，尽然是那个自己失去已久的模样——勇敢、坚毅又满脑子虚妄的正义。

Erik突然觉得有趣，于是放开了Charles。Charles脸色苍白地把自己重新包裹起来，抬手抹去自己脸上横溢的泪水。

“抱歉，Charles，我做得过火了。”Erik一边说，一边怜爱地曲起一根手指拭去了Charles眼角的泪珠，“幸亏有儿子的提醒，不然我真的要伤害到你了。”他一边说，一边把Charles揽回了怀里，Charles细瘦年轻的身躯在这间宽大得仿佛乡间夜空的皮草大衣包裹下，就像一个被隆重地包装起来装备送给人玩弄的洋娃娃。

“Erik，快给你的继母倒一杯威士忌。”他命令着对面那个年幼的自己。

他的养子一边在车载吧台上拿酒杯，一边警惕地看着他，仿佛在防备他做出什么继续折磨Charles的动作，像只护着地盘的幼狼。这大大取悦了Erik，就像一株枯萎死去多时的植物化石凝视着曾经枝繁叶茂的自己。

“我不……喝……肚子好胀……”Erik把杯子凑到Charles唇边的时候，他把头抗拒地偏了过去。

Erik发出一声低沉的笑声，自己将杯子里的酒一饮而尽。Charles在他怀里因为刚才那番折腾发出深浅不一的疲惫呼吸。对面那个少年一直看着自己的养父母，车子在夜色里驰骋，窗外掠过赌局、酒店和赛马场。这个时代的一切缩影都在静寂的夜幕里渐渐瓦解，变成乡间的一片荒野。

“亲爱的，我今晚有些事要处理，不能陪着你了。”车停在一间私人会所的门口，Erik下了车，临走前他吻了吻Charles的嘴唇：“回去以后泡个热水澡，好好休息——你可以把那个东西拿出来了。”

Charles在他的亲吻下阖上了双眼，乖巧地点了点头。

在养父离开后，车厢里的气氛像是突然抽去了万钧重担一样，淌过一丝丝轻松愉悦。年轻的Erik看着坐在对面的继母，他脸色依旧苍白，但是神情不再那么恹恹了。Erik坐到了他的身边，伸出手轻轻握住了他冰冷的手指。Charles身上散发出一股名为“紫罗兰灰烬”的Omega专用香水的甜味，还有一丝丝属于肉体的温暖浑郁，像一片片散落在紫罗兰河流里的百合花瓣。

“没事的，Charles，没事的。”Erik轻声说：“他走了。”

“我不怕这个。”Charles说着，眼睛空洞地盯着窗外夜幕里转瞬即逝的浮云：“如果这样的小事都能伤害到我，那我早就崩溃自杀了。”他的身体像失去主人操控的木偶一样倾倒在真皮座椅里，浑身麻木，只有手指被少年轻触的感觉是鲜活的。

Erik想到Charles曾经的遭遇，不由得咬紧了后槽牙，他们就这样在无言中互相碰触了良久，直到Erik问道：“他为什么突然对你发火？”

“我不想他变成自己最讨厌的人的样子。”Charles闭上眼睛，月亮的银辉将他的眼睫毛照耀得根根分明，“他现在的行事风格，和Shaw越来越接近了。”

Erik的身体僵了一下，接着他握住了Charles的手背。Charles的手在他的手心里的触感就像一捧雪，让他错觉他随时会融化消散。

“Charles，有些事你确实不该去管。”Erik生硬地说：“反正我和他，我们都会把全世界捧到你面前，你只要享受这一切就行了。”

Charles发出一声半是温柔半是嘲讽的轻笑声，突然转过头来看向Erik，他的面孔因为突如其来的活力而变得绚丽得耀眼——Erik只有在这时才会意识到，其实Charles的年纪比自己还要小。

“Erik，世界不是可以随便强取豪夺的存在，记住这一点。这个世界上每个人都有自己独特的存在意义和不容践踏的自由。”他以一个长辈的温和耐心说道：“不要总是想着去征服什么，暴力和控制，最后不会带来任何事物。”

Erik撅起了嘴——有的时候，他会理解自己的养父为什么要如此对待Charles，他就像一个被关在笼子里还忘记不了蓝天的金丝雀，让人无法自持地想要折毁他的羽翼。

他们回到家中的时候已经很晚了。司机跟他们道了声晚安，就把车开走了。Magneto的手下都是一些做事干净利索的人，他们从来不会跟自己老大的家眷多说什么废话。

这是一幢仿爱德华时期建筑风格的红砖房，外墙爬满的藤萝植物在憧憧黑影里像是从深海蔓延来的阴影。巨大的月亮悬挂在屋顶，散发出的光辉像蛇发女妖的目光，将世间一切石化成苍白的雕塑。屋内点着几盏壁灯，除了这微弱的慰藉，其余的一切都是黑洞洞、冷冰冰。

Magneto花大钱置办了这间宽敞得几乎浮夸的屋子，却不愿意请任何的仆人和管家。

Charles站在屋前的空地里，有些尴尬地看着自己的继子：“Erik，你可以扶我上楼吗？我的腿是软的。”

Erik点了点头，揽着Charles的腰，让他靠着自己进了屋，两个人一步一步地踩着旋转阶梯上的天鹅绒地毯上楼，因为这幅度略大的动作，Charles在他怀里发出难耐的呻吟和喘息。Erik努力让自己专注爬楼梯，不去深陷这些诱惑。他知道今晚的Charles承受不住自己的索取了，尽管Charles从来不会拒绝。

把Charles带回房间以后，Erik回到楼下，进厨房热了一杯牛奶，将半勺蜂蜜倒进去拌匀——Charles喜欢吃带甜味的东西，那回让他深邃得近乎枯寂的蓝眼睛里突然燃起亮光来。

Erik在冰箱里找到了自己出发前做的烤虾，细致热好，又做了一碗奶油薯蓉汤，和牛奶一起放在了托盘里带上了楼。Charles在这个糟糕的晚宴一定没吃什么东西，Erik心想。

他听见浴室里流水的声音，浴室门敞开着，泄露出来的灯光照在门口地板上，那个尺寸惊人的刑具被扔在那里，半透明的胶质头部上隐约可见残留的污浊液体。Charles从来不会关门洗澡换衣，好像自己并没有羞耻和隐私这样的东西。

Erik将托盘摆在窗前的小茶几上，点燃了壁炉，熊熊的火光燃烧起来，驱散了一些深秋的凉意。窗外传来一阵阵雨声，还有风无助且执拗地撞击在水泥和玻璃上的尖啸。

Erik没有进浴室，他不想走进那个地方，他的养父在里面放置了太多邪恶的装潢。可尽管如此，Erik还是不由得想象起Charles用里面清洗自己的样子。他的耳朵根烧红了起来，不由得转过头去，和阳台外那片荒蔓萧索的秋季月色面面相觑。

Erik听见身后传来踩着水的脚步声，让人错觉是湖中精灵踏着水面波纹朝他走来。

Charles披着浴衣在他对面坐了下来，他身上散发着清新湿热的沐浴香味，像春雨的花圃一样令人感到惬意舒展。他自顾自地捧起牛奶喝了起来，桌子下两条湿漉漉的腿蹭着浴衣来擦干水珠，又像是因为某种空虚而在难耐不安。

“真不错。”Charles喝了一口，赞赏了一声，他用手指挖了一点浓汤含在嘴里，蓝眼睛望向了Erik，Erik立刻感到脸上拂过一阵湿意，像来自Charles那个不知名故乡的风越过原野和细雨落在了他的脸上。

“Charles……”他想跟他说些什么，却被Charles打断了：“嗯？今晚你要吗？我有些受不住，你可以只做三四次吗？”

听到他的话，Erik不由得脸红了，他立刻猛烈地摇头：“不是，Charles，今晚你好好休息吧。”

Charles看着他，微笑起来：“这可不像你，Erik，你和你的养父可从来没让我休息过，而我也习惯了每晚被填满了才能入睡。”

一种难言的冲动和酸涩让Erik的胃揪紧成一团——为什么还是成了这样，这根本不是他的初衷。他想给Charles感到一段不一样的关系，可是Charles却像鸦片一样诱惑他一步步把事情往糟糕的方向推去。

看着他难堪的脸色，Charles叹了口气，问：“我可以读你的脑子吗，Erik，也许我能找到让你开心一点的方式——你最近看上去真的很糟糕。”

Erik摇了摇头，继而又咬紧嘴唇，带着愤怒低吼：“我说过，你不要每次使用能力前都要先询问我们的命令。”

Charles听到他的话，苦笑了一下，那笑容被月色冻结在了他的唇角：“Erik，这才过去一年。”他看着Erik，目光变得悲哀起来：“可是我已经被这样对待了几乎十年——我害怕每次擅自使用能力后会获得的惩罚，也许你觉得不可思议，但是……我害怕。我已经尝试了无数次将自己从这旧日的恐惧里解放出来，可是我还没有做到，Erik，不要因为我的勇气有极限就对我发火。”

听到他的话，Erik冷静了下来，他看着对面的Charles那双诚挚的蓝眼睛，只想把他搂在怀里，轻轻抚摸他的脊背，告诉他一切噩梦都过去了，他和另一个Erik Lehnsherr会一起保护他。

“没事，Charles。”Erik轻声说：“慢慢来。”——他和他的养父只对Charles有这样的耐心。

Charles愉快地笑了起来，他看上去就像一个得到满足的孩子：“不生气了就行，Erik，等会吃完饭要教我读书，我尝试看了一下书房里的历史书，可还是有太多单词不认识。明天要跟我一起把新买的屋子给拼完，还有，要带我去看电影。”

看着他雀跃的神情，Erik感到一阵难过，却也只能勉强微笑着点了点头。

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

那是发生在去年春天的事，那个春天空气里肆虐着逝去冬天的孤魂，因此格外干涩冰冷。冬天的寒冷是摧枯拉朽的壮丽的灭绝，春天的冷却是万物化作虚无后心若死灰的空寂。

Erik第二次亲手杀死Sebstian Shaw的情景非常顺利且平淡，就像饥肠辘辘的猎人终于将长毛刺进他追踪多时的恶狼的头颅，一切都如同热刀切奶酪一般水到渠成。Erik以为自己能找回一点曾经的激情，可是没有，他只感到了一直纠缠着他的令人厌倦的空虚。

——在原本的那个世界，这个场景应该发生在更长时间以后，伴随着Charles的惨叫，他人生中最深沉的恨化作灰烬，刚刚开始的爱也被他亲手埋入那堆灰烬里陪葬。

Erik怀念那时候年轻的自己，还会有激烈的爱恨和为一个目标九死不悔的热忱。在最后他用一枚子弹结束自己的生命的时候，他拥有了一切却又一无所有，因为他所拥有的都是他无所谓失去的。他亲手制造的那个世界里，变种人以绝对的力量君临世间一切，那些人类只能在阴沟和集中营里苟且偷生。可那个世界依旧充斥着暴力、苦难和悲哀，Erik发现，在取得最后的胜利后，他的痛苦却随着平静稳定的生活日益增加。

“Erik，人们总喜欢在仇恨里寻求使命感。”有个人这么跟他说过：“不管你杀多少人，都会有人找借口来仇恨其他种族、其他人，这不是他们的错，因为不这样的话他们会活不下去。我们只能引导他们解放自己，而不是让自己也陷身进这样无休止的轮回里，成为仇恨链的一环。”

Erik一直想反驳他，用自己的行动和战果——这么多年他做许多事的动力之一就是为了反驳Charles，为了让Charles意识到自己多么天真和理想化，为了让Charles认同自己，愿意回到自己的身边。

可是再也不能了，在他被栽赃暗杀肯尼迪总统而入狱的那十年里，Charles Xavier作为他的Omega伴侣遭到了极端人士报复性的谋杀。

二十多年后，Erik Lehnsherr作为变种人领袖、一个独裁者、一个暴君、一个恶魔，以及，一个永远失去了伴侣的丈夫，在西彻斯特的Xavier家城堡遗址里饮弹自杀。

可他睁开眼睛却发现自己回到了故事刚开始的地方，那个阴雨连绵的集中营，灰败的天光歼灭了所有的生机与希望。他站在无望的人群之外，看着那场几十年前的雨飘落在这个本该堆满历史尘埃的地狱上。

那时候他没能杀死集中营里的Shaw，但是却救回了年轻时的自己。Erik像个异世界的孤独旅客终于找到了同乡人一样，原原本本地跟少年时期的Erik坦白了自己的来历。年轻的Erik就这样成了他的养子，因为这场时空的错误，这个世界发生了剧烈的变化，但是很多事情似乎并没有好方向发展——就像所有的宿命论电影的剧情一样。

——因为他的错误，这个世界的Charles落在了Shaw的手里。

距离他来到这个世界，如今已经过了近乎十年了。Erik心中唯一的一丝激动却不是因为再度手刃这个仇敌，说实话，经历无数腥风血雨后他对Shaw的生死早就没那么大的执着，追杀他也不过是为了完成一件不得不完成的事，更何况，为了救Charles，Erik必须杀了他。

地狱火俱乐部的接收工作相当繁琐，Erik不得不承认自己这个老对头还是很懂御下之术的，他的手下不少还在负隅顽抗。不过以Erik的作风，他根本不会像自己年轻时一样在乎这么几个变种人的命，要么顺从，要么死——他这一简单粗暴的原则只对一个人例外过。

这间豪华私人会所已经几乎被清场完毕，这里应该就是地狱火俱乐部最后的巢穴了。Shaw的尸体倒在一旁，血液已经开始干涸。白皇后Emma Frost端着一杯马丁尼客厅的吧台边，悠然自得地啜饮着。“我想，这个地方的装潢倒很符合我胃口。尽管他已经是个死人了，但我还是想夸赞一下他的品味。”她阴损的嘴巴就连亡魂都不放过，而且这几年因为在Erik麾下做事，刻薄程度比曾经那个世界的她更甚一筹。

Erik清点着手下送上来的文件和赃物列表，抿着唇一言不发。他有些焦躁地用手指扣着膝盖，脸色阴晴不定地盯着门口。

“希望他们能搜出一些有用的东西。”他说道：“我不想再空手而归了。”

他的话让Emma脸上露出一抹转瞬即逝的疑惑，这些年和Shaw角力的日子里，最让她困惑的是Erik似乎总是在找一样什么东西，一样握在Shaw的手里的东西。

就在这么思忖的时候，她突然感到太阳穴划过一阵尖锐的疼痛，那股突如其来的痛楚里夹杂着深渊般的绝望和令人毛骨悚然的冰冷。她怔忪间松开了手，酒杯跌落而下，酒水在地毯的天使图案上溢开，就像天使流下了受难的眼泪。

那股可怕的负面情绪一瞬之间碾过她的意识，却又很快消逝了，Emma回过神以后，撞上了Erik疑惑的眼神。

“Erik，这间房子里有什么东西。”Emma优雅地揉着太阳穴，“我听到‘它’了。”

Erik立刻站了起来，Emma讶异地看见自己向来面若严霜的老板额角绽开了青筋。“快搜索那个声音的源头在哪里。”他几乎用上了所有的冷静来维持自己说话的语调正常平稳：“快，白皇后，用你引以为豪的能力找到他。”

Emma用短暂的片刻困惑了一下他话中的那个第三人称，便立刻尽职地动用自己的变种能力，让心灵感应的范围覆盖整座会所。这么做有非常大的风险，那就是她会受到大量杂音干扰，其中有一些来自旁人的汹涌情绪甚至会给心灵感应者带来难以估量的伤害。

Erik紧张地看着她，不由得握紧了放在膝盖上的拳头。他的呼吸不知不觉地变慢了，像是怕每一次吸气吐气引起的空气震动都会影响Emma的能力发挥。那一霎那Erik找回了被他遗失多年的紧张情绪，那种感觉就像接吻前鼻尖被对方的呼吸灼痛，惶惑又甜美。

“找到了。”Emma睁开眼睛，她立刻从吧椅上站了起来，有些焦灼地踱了几步：“来源在地下室……但是Erik，我不建议你带其他人去。”

***

他以为Shaw的地下室会像集中营的毒气室，干净整饬得像座机械量产出来的坟墓，里面堆满了无处安放的死亡与恐怖。可是他见到的景象却是一株巨大粘稠的植物盘踞着半个地下室空间，这里所有的窗户都被木板钉紧锁死，像吸血鬼静思狩猎策略的地方。潮湿的阴暗变得像沾水棉花一样实质可触，黑暗分娩着更多的黑暗，整个空间就想困在深海的沉船船舱，几乎要被粘稠的阴影压成齑粉。

那棵植物像是从溺亡者的噩梦里爬出来的东西，有股盘踞凶宅的幽灵那种不怀好意的威严与冷酷。光线从Erik手中的手电筒里射出，将一个悬吊在天花板上的苍白人影一击穿心。Erik匆匆看过去，却被眼前的景象震慑得胃里一阵翻江倒海。

——巨大的植物藤蔓缠绕着那个人一丝不挂的躯体，活物一样在他身上蠕动着。藤蔓上分泌着黏湿的汁液，一滴滴在男孩皮肤上滴淌着污浊。一根纠缠在他大腿上的藤蔓钻进了他两腿间，随着它的摇摆，男孩耸动着身体。

男孩没有发出声音，只是被绑缚在那里接受着这怪物的操//////弄，像个没有知觉的木头人。他蓝色的双眼空洞黯淡，即使突如其来的光线刺在了他的脸上，他也没有任何反应。

“Charles！”Erik听见一声伴随着惊恐和愤怒的吼叫从自己喉咙里迸了出来，那股阔别多年的、令血脉泵张的鲜活的怒火在他天灵盖下熊熊燃烧。他不得不承认自己有过浪漫的梦想，他想再次见到Charles时可以拥抱他，可以几十年来第一次在他的臂弯间哭泣。可是此刻所有温柔的企盼皆尽破碎，愤怒之后他感到自己的五脏六腑像是被撕扯一般疼痛，伴随着血腥味的怒意扼住了他的咽喉，让他一时间无法发出其它声音。

***

二十三岁的Erik Lehnsherr站在春天瑟瑟发抖的太阳底下，掏出甘草糖扔进了嘴里。他最近在尝试戒烟，因为会让他产生神经紧张的噩梦已经很少再造访了。他看着这间会所花圃里枯死的三色堇，试图让自己的注意力从Shaw的死亡上移开。

——他的仇敌、他多年来噩梦的制造者，现在终于死了，可是却不是他亲手杀的。他甚至受不了看见Shaw死后流血的尸体，因为制造这具尸体的人不是他。

他发着呆，太阳照射在他身上，就像融化在冰水里的蜂蜜，带着凉飕飕的鲜花清甜。他的手指松松地握着那枚纳粹硬币，这枚多年来悲伤与耻辱的烙印，此刻在他手里却像是一块轻飘飘的纸屑，他感受不到它所承载的那些仇恨的重量了。

几个人行色匆匆地从他身后的会所大门里跑出来，Erik被声响吸引得转过头去，接着他看见自己的养父——那个来自另一个世界的他，私自侵吞了本该属于他的痛苦的人——从屋子里走了出来，他的外套脱了下来，包裹在他怀中抱着的一个人身上。

Erik露出不明所以的身上，从门口的大理石立柱边站了起来。养父走到他身边，Erik只能看见他怀里的人的一头蓬乱的亚麻色卷发从外套领口里垂落下来，还有外套下摆露出的一双脚。那双脚苍白柔软，看上去像是从未沾过地，也不曾被漫漫旅途磨砺过。纤细的脚踝像某种温室鲜花的花茎，肤色雪白得刺眼，好像养父怀里的人融化成了一滩乳胶，从外套下摆里淌了出来。

养父看着他，Erik讶异地在他的脸上捕捉到了名为惊惶和怒火的情绪。

“我们去Caroline的诊所，Erik。”养父对他一字一句地说道，然后抱着人上了泊在门口的车。

Erik对于这突如其来的变故感到一阵疑惑，他跟着对方上了车，只见养父把怀中的人紧紧地搂在怀里，样子像寻回了什么失而复得的珍宝。此外，他震惊地发现原来这个来自未来、仿佛无血无泪的Erik竟然也是会悲伤的，那张和自己一模一样的脸上，灰绿色的眼眸流露出一股情绪化得不应该属于他的痛苦。

“这个人……我未来本该认识吗？”Erik小心翼翼地问。

可是未来的他自己没有回答他。

他们来到了布鲁克林一间位置偏僻的诊所，这个地方的主人是个和Magneto关系紧密的变种人。Caroline已经三十多岁了，看上去却和少女一样年轻。多亏了她，Erik才能顺利地摆脱烟草的瘾症。

Magneto把带来的人放在了病床上，这时候Erik才能看到外套下他露出的脸，那是一张只能存在在画中的美丽得奇诡的脸，把他从前拉斐尔时期的油彩田园诗里拽到这个乌烟瘴气的现实中仿佛是一种亵渎。Erik突然有种学生时期见到美人的悸动与无措，只是那些美人都无法与眼前这位比。

他没听清自己养父都跟Caroline说了些什么，回过神的时候只看见养父一脸懊丧地说道：“那玩意会分泌一种奇怪的液体，我怀疑会让人神志陷入混乱，我把他从那该死的东西上取下来的时候，他立刻陷入了疯狂，在我怀里挣扎尖叫个不停。”

Caroline对他露出安抚的笑容，平和地说道：“那么我得给他做个全面检查，可能要花相当的时间，Erik，你可以和你儿子出去回避一下吗？”

Erik听到她的话的瞬间露出了警惕地表情，但是他旋即反应过来这不是应当露出敌意的场合，他看了一眼躺在床上的青年——他在失去了他这么久以后终于找回了他，可是却还没能好好看他一眼。他叹了口气，对养子使了个眼色，像是为了防止自己后悔一样，步履匆匆地离开了病房。

两个小时后Caroline端着一杯咖啡从房间里走了出来，她的脸色有些微妙，在喝了一杯咖啡以后，她缓了一会，在Erik父子对面坐了下来。

“Erik，他醒了。”她说。

Erik闻言立刻站了起来，准备冲进房间去，却被Caroline用眼神制止了，她说道：“他现在精神状态不稳定，你最好别去刺激他。”

Erik愣了愣，脸色一阵苍白，他用了一会来克制自己的冲动，又缓缓坐了下来。

Caroline又喝了一口咖啡，她用力地将苦涩的液体吞咽了下去，组织了一会词句，才开口：“他的问题非常、非常严重，无论是身体上还是心理上。”

“你什么意思？”Erik沉冷地问，另一个年轻的Erik在一边皱起了眉头，他第一次看见养父会为了一个人的安危如此挂怀。

“OK，先说身体吧。”Caroline伸出一只手在桌面上敲了敲：“他下/////体受过可怕的凌虐，生殖腔严重裂伤。作为一个Omega，他腺体分泌激素异常，可能是你所说的植物分泌液的影响，但是不得不说，他整个身体都过度兴奋敏感，轻微的刺激都能产生剧烈的反应。”

随着她的述说，Erik脸上血色褪尽，房间里的金属物甚至开始因为他濒临失控的情绪而发出清脆的裂响，Caroline不得不停下来，一脸担忧地看着他：“没事吧，Erik？”

“没事。”Erik勉力回答道。

Caroline沉默了一会，才犹豫着说道：“可是，你哭了。”

Erik怔了一下，才抬手从自己脸上抹到一手温热的眼泪。“别管我，继续说。”他命令道。

Caroline清了清嗓子，像是找回自己设想好的说辞，接着继续说道：“他醒来以后，不愿意跟我说话，Erik，他就抱着膝盖坐在那里，我说什么他都没反应。除非我抬高声音，他会缩成一团。过了很久，他脸突然憋红了，整个身体都在痉挛，我尝试着跟他沟通，却毫无回应，然后我发现，他在憋尿。”说到这里，她露出了同情的目光：“我怀疑如果没得到别人许可，他甚至不会排尿。”

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文里ABO世界观不同于常规ABO，A只能标记一个O，O如果剧烈抵触会标记失败，两边都会受伤，重则终身不孕不育。标记可以通过手术移除，咬腺体为短暂的伪标记。标记对于O来说不是愉快的经历，被标记的O容易陷入情绪低落甚至重度抑郁中，被标记和怀孕是对于O来说是死亡率极高的考验。  
B相当于中性，面对强烈的信息素吸引时A也需要抑制剂，B对信息素完全免疫。  
出生时的男女性别属于第一性别，ABO性别属于第二性别。影响外表举止的是第一性别，ABO性别对性格有部分影响，如果没经历过良好的指导和信息素控制训练，O可能会变得情绪化和依赖性强，如果附近有过于浓烈的O的信息素，A可能会变得攻击性强而且暴躁易怒。因此很多大型企业在招聘的时候为了确保员工保持稳定的理智和情绪，会将已婚作为硬性指标。O受到严重的排挤与歧视，曾经有一段时间不被允许出现在公共场合，直到文明进步才改善了这种情况。但是依旧有激进的A对随便出街的O怀有巨大敌意。
> 
> 在这个世界里，A与O/B与B结合=正常，除此之外都是会受到社会异见的禁忌恋情。
> 
> 因为电影宇宙里科技树是歪的，所以我不考虑年代感这种东西。  
文中的小万是Erik Lehnsherr Jr.，为了方便区分两个万，有些场合会将老万称为Magneto，小万称为小Erik。  
有条警告开头忘记写了……有穿环打孔。

【第二章】

Erik度过了人生中糟糕程度排得进前十的一天，在这一堆连环闹剧的尾巴上，他遇见了那个本该会让他开始糟糕的情感生涯的人。如果没有那个闯进他的世界的不速之客，他该在更晚的时候遇见这个人，然后因为一刹那心动的无数次死灰复燃被折磨一辈子。

可现在Charles在他眼里，就是个漂亮的战利品，一个陌生人，一个信息素浓郁得对他而言仿佛核爆炸的Omega。

Charles的味道很特别，像春天时天上飘下酒水，唤醒了整座山坡上的花朵。他的味道像有实体的天鹅绒绳索直往人脸上抽，热切之中有种仓皇的凄清，像是木已成舟时欲拒还迎的吻，密密匝匝间，却有股被太长久的等待酝酿出来的危险的病态激情。混在病房特有的消毒水气味里，像一瓶酒精里迅速散开的高锰酸钾，迅速地将空无的洁净染成烂熟的酡红。

Erik感觉自己的呼吸变得粗重起来，面前这个人身上散发出来的每一丝魅力都在邀请你伤害他。

抑制剂的劲头上来了，那股味道带来的麻痹感在神经上缓慢褪去。Erik费了很大功夫才让自己冷静下来，他听见自己的心脏在胸腔里突突直跳，肋骨都被擂得隐隐作痛。他身上的细胞就像碳酸饮料里喧闹的气泡，在身躯里亢奋地喋喋不休。他端起水杯喝了口水才让自己冷静了下来。

他的养父还在外面，因为Caroline警告说过度激动的Alpha不宜接近此刻的Charles，好说歹说才把他劝住了。就连全程维持着冷静的Erik都难以应对面前的人，他就像个随时会爆炸的春药炸弹，而Erik又非常害怕自己会失控伤到他。

Charles把自己裹在毛毯里，直露出一双令人心悸的蓝眼睛，鼠灰色的毛毯包裹着这对晶莹的蓝色蛋白石，让它们看上去就像用锡纸包装起来的珍贵的冬季鲜花。然而那双蓝眼睛里没有任何情绪，像是海底生物全部灭亡的海洋，灯光在波澜不兴的海面上凝聚成一层泪膜一样的浪花。

“你好，Charles。”Erik一边试图把注意力放在组成措辞上，一边在床边坐了下来：“我叫Erik。”

Charles只是盯着自己面前的一团空气，没有做出任何回答。

Erik不禁想起进来前Caroline告诉他的那些事：“他应该遭受过严重的殴打，而且不止一次，身上有几处地方还有骨裂的痕迹。不仅如此，根据我在他身上采集到的分泌物，他二十四小时内至少和三个人发生过性关系。”

对于经历过集中营的人来说，这本该是司空见惯的暴行，可是Erik无法做到平静地去审视这个Omega经历过的事情。他的养父曾经说：“我们不能拥有太多为别人而生的愤怒，Erik，一个弱小的族群想要延续和壮大，就只能依靠自私和冷血。”

他清了清嗓子，用上了养父教他的话术：“Charles，你现在不该这样坐着，你有问题要解决，我可以帮你，你能回应我吗？”

Charles攥紧了毯子，没有说话。

Erik用犬齿磨了磨口腔内壁，细密的痛楚让他的神识能够稳定在清醒和入迷的平衡点上。他对于这个闯进他生活并且有着令人惊心动魄的美貌的Omega感到无所适从，只是不知道为什，他对Erik有种诡秘的吸引力，就像突然在现实里撞见自己曾经梦见过的人一样。

Erik把心一横，索性一不做二不休，他向来习惯用最简单效率的方式解决问题。

他抓住Charles披着的毯子，用力地把它拽了下来。躲在绒毛底下的Charles受了惊，往后仰倒在床栏上。这个时候Erik才看清Charles的身体，那就像被岁月的霜尘侵蚀得瘢痕累累的苏美尔神像。Charles的两只手腕上都有被绳索或者镣铐勒出来的血痕，跟鲜红的毒蛇一样盘在他苍白的肌肤上。Charles在一瞬的暴露后立刻收紧手臂把自己拢在了胳膊间，那两团红痕就像玛瑙串成的辟邪手镯一样挡在他因为强忍尿意而疼痛紧绷的身体前。

Erik瞪着他，像在看一件从恶魔巢穴里挖掘出来的不可思议的罪证。Charles抓着自己的肩膀，因为难耐和无措，两条胳膊不住的挤压着胸口，像是要把自己的胸膛压碎一样。他的乳////尖微微红肿，在他没有血色的胸脯软肉上就像奶油蛋糕上点缀用的红色糖珠。两边都穿刺着小巧的金属环，在他胳膊的挤压下，冰冷地金属不住地摩研着他嫩红欲滴的乳//////晕。

Erik被这场景刺激得咽了口唾沫，随即而来的羞耻和自责又狠狠地在他心脏上鞭笞了一记。他定了定心神，暗暗祈祷着抑制剂能撑过这一关。他朝Charles伸出双臂：“我带你去洗手间。”

Charles把头埋在胳膊间，总算有点一点反应，他呆愣愣地抬头的动作像个木头和铁皮做成的机器人。Erik暗自欣慰——总算起了个开头。

“来吧，Charles，抓住我的胳膊，我抱你去。现在你安全了，我会保护你，你在我的看护下可以做任何事，如果有人要来干涉，我会杀了他。”Erik的嗓音低沉柔和，像是在哄孩子，或者一个不通人情的小动物。

Charles犹疑地看着Erik伸出的双臂，他紧咬着嘴唇，两条腿几乎要拧成麻花。Erik只是看着他，既没有威胁，也没有恫吓。过了良久，Charles才犹豫着轻轻抓住了Erik伸出的手指。

这个陌生青年的手指在Charles手里干燥微凉，摸起来触感粗糙，就像被掰开的原木切面。他像是豁出去一样，把自己的身体扔进了Erik的怀抱里。Erik紧紧地搂住了他，像是某种压抑着热情的回应，一种结契仪式中的默契。Charles像小动物一样转着脑袋，带着机警和好奇打量着面前这个从未见过的人。多年来他对陌生人已经形成本能的恐惧，因为陌生人总是不会给他带来好果子吃。

Charles的身体比Erik想象的轻，因为他看上去有种肉质饱满的圆熟感，单看身体，他就像红灯区酒吧门口霓虹闪烁下的招贴画模特，艳惑得堂而皇之；可是他的脸却像教堂穹顶的浮雕，刻在那里是一种威慑，让底下来往的游客不敢把他的美丽往任何秽亵的方面想。

Erik带他进了洗手间，扶着他站在马桶前，然后转过了脸。他听见一阵哗哗的水声后，Charles喉咙里发出一声微不可闻的叹吟，拿个细碎的声音连带着他紧贴着Erik胸膛的背脊一并发出一阵颤栗。Erik感到有些微妙，感觉身体里有团火焰灼烤着他心肺的一部分。

Erik把Charles抱进了一边的浴缸里，他伤情严重的内里已经用医疗器械灌洗过了，但是他体表还是有些脏。Erik猜Caroline不敢随便动他的身体，因为她从自己养父的神情里猜出了些什么。

可是想到过分接触面前的人会让另一个自己不快，Erik就找到了一丝扭曲的快意来。他看着茫然无措地环顾着浴缸的Charles，短促地解释：“我来帮你洗澡。”

Charles仰起头来没有情绪地看了他一眼，乖巧顺从地舒张开自己的身体，这情形就跟他想当自己当诱饵来确认面前这个人会不会伤害他一样。

Erik回忆了一下自己童年帮邻居小孩洗澡的经历，那时候他可算不上什么温柔的隔壁家哥哥，可现在他动作非常小心，让莲蓬头里的热水均匀地冲刷着Charles的皮肤，然后细致地在他身上打肥皂泡。Charles全程都在神游，他看着自己胸口渐渐堆积起来的雪白泡沫，嘟起腮帮子吹了一口，可是肥皂泡太沉了，不为所动。他感到一阵失望，于是闭上眼睛任由Erik搓洗自己的身体。

Erik的小心翼翼像是在克制着自己，他耸了耸鼻尖，抬起手背擦掉了一撮泡沫，刺激性的皂荚味多多少少掩盖了一些Charles的味道，这让他不那么难受了，否则就感觉自己像一片被热水压在玻璃底的茶叶，隔着一层玻璃看着桌布上描绘的优美春意，身上却是万钧重的滚烫波流。

他轻轻地搓揉着Charles的皮肤，在洗到小腹的时候，Charles突然倒抽了一口气，Erik一愣，低头看见一缕血丝被起伏的泡沫推挤着浮了上来。他以为自己弄伤了Charles，连忙抹开泡沫，撞进眼帘的景象却让他浑身的血液都突然冻结成冰棱，把他的肉体刺得生疼。

——从一开始，Erik为了躲避自己的本能，一直在避免看Charles的下////体。现在他看到了，Charles的耻////毛被剃得干干净净，小腹的皮肤就像被拨开隔膜的乳酪，上面被人用利器一笔一划刻下了一个单词：whore。

Erik瞪着那个词，手在泡沫的包裹下握成了拳头，力道大得让他半边身体都在簌簌发抖，好像这样他就可以隔空掐碎刻字的那个混账的脖子。他眼眶发红，汹涌的怒火甚至让这间屋子里厚密的信息素香味都销蚀在了他意识的波涛汹涌中。Charles看着他突如其来的异样，嘴唇颤了颤，他试探着抬起手，湿漉漉的手指拂过Erik紧皱一团的眉头。柔软的触感让Erik回到了现实中，他转过头来看着Charles无邪的表情，眼中依旧残留着怒火沸腾后的余烬。

“别……别难过，Erik。”Charles结结巴巴地开了口，像是在和某个勒令他缄默的咒语对抗一样：“我喜欢……喜欢刚才那个温柔的Erik。”

Erik松开了紧握的拳，一口钝重的浊气被叹出了胸臆。Charles终于开口了，可是他却一点也不为此感到高兴。他抓住Charles的手，轻轻地抚摸他的手背和手指。他知道Charles还没有完全打开心门，所以不能贸然地追问他更多事，而且Erik隐约预见，自己要问的东西一定会伤害到Charles。

“翻过身来，我们来洗背面。”Erik压抑着，用平静的语气说道。

Charles轻轻地把手抽了回去，像是有些留恋Erik的体温。他们的样子此刻非常诡异，竟然像是一对阔别多年的情人。Erik看着Charles翻转了身体，却是一个非常诡异的姿势——他双手抓着浴缸两边，趴跪在泡沫堆里。Erik从来不看情色产品，但也隐隐觉得这个姿势不对劲。

更不对劲的是，Charles的臀瓣上用油墨笔大大咧咧地着“天堂之门”，下面是一个粗黑的箭头，指向他的臀缝。

Erik用力地抽出挂在一边的毛巾，铁架在他的蛮横下发出一声悲鸣。Erik搓洗着那个戏谑性的羞辱烙印，也不管Charles会不会被弄疼，直到他整片皮肤都被擦的通红，那个恶劣的玩笑才被彻底抹掉。

Erik一把把毛巾扔在水里，顾不得被弄湿地从背后抱住了Charles，那股香味在后颈愈发浓郁，Erik不得不极力忍耐住——Charles显然没有经过任何这方面的教导和训练，一个肆意散发信息素的Omega就跟在群鸟中露出自己蚌壳下的嫩肉的海贝一样罪恶。

“Charles，你相信我，我不会伤害你。尽管你不认识我，但是我们都是变种人，我会保护所有变种人，尤其是你。”Erik一面说，一边把Charles的身体从浴缸里揽了起来，用自己年轻的体温包裹着他。

Charles在他怀里颤了颤，然后扭过头来看向Erik，在明晃晃的浴室灯光下，一切光影都被湿漉漉的水气潮解成了玻璃球里遥远的雪幕，那都是童话或者某个梦境里的场景。这一霎被虚晃着无限拉长，像是一道走不出去的迷宫，周围全是幻影，唯一解脱的方式是撞死在里面。

“Erik，”Charles眨了眨眼，叫着他的名字：“你很难过，我感受到了，你的悲伤在往我脑子里钻。Erik，也许现在该被安慰保护的人是你。”他僵硬把自己从Erik的怀抱里抽出来，转过身，张开双臂抱住了Erik。泡沫裂成水珠，渗进了Erik的衣服，带着些微的凉意，像站在深夜的庭院里看着月亮，不知不觉间露珠滚落进皮肤。

Charles的头发湿漉漉地搔着他的脸颊，他浑身热气腾腾，像块从汤碗里捞出来的炖苹果，甜熟滚烫得惊人。可是Erik没有那股危险的冲动，此刻他只想感受Charles的拥抱，在这片静谧里，他感受到一股穿透了时光和空间、撕裂了命运的激情。

虽然时候不对，可是在那无数个世界里的Erik Lehnsherr的心中死灰复燃了千万次的情感，终究降临了。

【TBC】


	4. Chapter 4

春天的黄昏姗姗来迟，天幕像一卷扔进火炉里的信纸，边缘开始焦黑卷曲，一点点在暗淡的星光烧灼下消失殆尽，最后，信上寄托的一切都在萧索的风声里化作虚无，再也无从得知。

Erik用养父留下的大衣裹紧了Charles，他可以感觉到隔着那一层呢子衣料的躯体的柔软和温热，那一点体温穿透一切能遮挡风雨的隔阂传递到了他的身体上，Erik居然因为这一点他可以随便打碎撕毁的温软感到手足无措。因为他知道，Charles无意间散发出来的诱惑在唤醒他内心某个肮脏污浊的部分，可他的理智警醒地明白那是一种罪恶。

“男性Omega和女性Omega在生理结构上有细微的不同，但是大体差不多，他们都有两个甬道，一个是肠道，一个是生殖腔。男性Omega的生殖腔和肠道呈Y字型合并成一个入口，而且比女性Omega的生殖腔更加幽闭、敏感，所以他们通常比女性更容易受孕……哦不，假孕。”Emma Frost曾经给他上过一节生理课，因为她是特别少见的那类性观念开放的Alpha，至少在这个时代非常少见。

“如果男性Omega第一次被进入生殖腔的经历很不愉快的话，可能会给他们造成严重的心理障碍，并且持续影响他们的性生活健康——他们在每次被进入的时候都会非常紧张，这会容易伤到他们自己。”她念念有词地说。

“……你为什么要跟我讲这个？我不觉得这和变种人的未来有什么关系。”Erik忍不住发挥了一下他一如既往的唱反调精神。

Emma回过头来，露出一个令Erik印象深刻的笑容——他从来没在这个永远一脸嘲讽的女人脸上见过这样称得上是温柔感叹的神情，在这以前他一度怀疑谁不是人类稍微感性一点的情绪在她眼里都是矫揉造作。

“有一些Omega，他们理智、温柔、善良，不要把他们当成自己的所有物，不要伤害他们。”她看着他，几乎是动容地说着像是劝诫的话：“Erik，如果你遇到了你爱的Omega，尊重他的意愿，哪怕那会让你失去他。”

发动机熄火后突如其来的寂静将他拉回了现实，随着回忆的破碎，怀抱里Charles的温度变得更加厚重了，那带着沐浴后浅淡香味的热度千丝万缕地刺进他的肌理脉络，像是木偶的提线一般要将他钉在这片狭小的幽暗里，成为死在爬向海市蜃楼的路上的新的牺牲品。

Charles窝在他怀里，在投进车窗的暖黄的光线里，他蓝色的眼睛像是两块破碎的白昼，被逝去的时间遗忘在了这里。Erik几乎被他信任的眼神刺痛了，分明他知道Charles这样的人在他和他父亲这种两手不干净的角色嘴里会被形容成什么——娼妓，婊子，性奴，泄欲的玩具，可是没少制造过血案和恐怖新闻的Erik居然小心翼翼地想在他面前藏起自己一切和秽亵有关的想法。他明知道自己现在哪怕就算把Charles摁在这个车后座上操，他也绝不会反抗，说不定还会被激烈的侵犯激起淫荡下流的真面目来，可是Erik却为自己心中关于此类行径的任何一点苗头都感到羞愧。

——他会伤人，会杀戮，但他绝对不愿意去虐待去强暴这样一个人，哪怕他此刻是自己的战利品。

“这里是我们暂住的别墅，Charles。”Erik说着，伸出手揉了揉怀中人被吹风筒吹得蓬松柔软的卷发，“你会在这里住一段时间，直到我们找到安定的落脚点。”

Charles似懂非懂地点了点头，过了一会，他像是确认什么一样：“在这里，我也要和以前一样吗？”

“……嗯？”Erik一时没反应过来。

“我是说，我只用服侍你一个人，还是……”

他还没说完，Erik就有几分躁怒地打断了他的话：“你不用再那样了！Charles，以后你就是我的家人，我和我的父亲会保护你。”他说得斩钉截铁，双臂不由自主地收紧了，将Charles护在胸前。

Charles愣愣地看着他，低下了头去，攥紧了残留着他陌生的味道的大衣衣领。“也就是说，现在你们是我的监护人了？”他突然支吾了起来：“可是，我……”

“好了，Charles，今天就说这么多，我们该休息了。”Erik生硬地说道，他知道现在要扭转Charles的一些固有想法还非常困难。

他抱着Charles下了车，进到别墅里，此刻兄弟会的人都在为接手Shaw那边的烂摊子忙碌，客厅里只有东倒西歪的吧椅和茶几上残留的空酒杯。

“我和父亲的手下住在一楼和地下室，我和父亲的起居室在二楼。”Erik介绍着：“你平时就呆在二楼，如果有人上楼来骚扰你就告诉我，我会给他苦头吃。”

Charles有些懵懂，但还是点了点头。

Erik叹了口气，抱着他上了楼。Charles的身体非常轻盈，他几乎没花费什么力气。他和养父生活的二楼只有非常简单的基本陈设，为了随时可以转移据点，这里几乎没生活气息。Erik把Charles放在了客厅的沙发上，问道：“你饿了吗？”

Charles却被他这个关怀的问题吓了一跳，不知道他把Erik的话理解成了什么，他顿时脸色煞白，猛地摇起头来，“不要……不要！”他湛蓝的眼睛里突然溢满了无助的泪水，神情近乎是心碎地看着Erik：“那个太疼了，我已经被喂饱了，求你了，今天不要再……”

Erik怔在了原地，过了半晌，他突然反应过来Charles说的是什么。强烈的愤怒让他的臼齿抵在在一起发出骇人的格格响声，他握紧了拳头，手背绷紧的皮肤绽出一条条青筋。过了很久，他才把自己的老朋友——那无处发泄的极端的怒火，熟门熟路地掩埋在心脏沸腾的血液里，静候它们日后酿造出新鲜的仇恨。

看着在沙发上缩成一团发抖的Charles，他抬了抬手，却又将想要抚触他的手放了下来。他在屋子里翻找了很久，才终于翻到一本薄薄的甜品店的广告小册子。

他把小册子摊开在Charles面前，尽量用轻柔的语气说道：“想吃什么，自己选。”

Charles抬起脸来，犹豫地看着他，就在那么短短的几个片刻里，Erik看到了一个连他那被鲜血和死亡浸染的世界也未曾理解的苦难。他对来自种族和血缘的压迫了如指掌，可是来自性别的压迫呢？他从未知晓，是那片陌生鬼域的异乡客。

Charles咽了口唾沫，他迅速地用手背拭去脸颊上的泪水，低声说道：“我失态了，抱歉。”

“不，没什么。”Erik为他的道歉感到有些意外。

“你们救了我，给我安全和庇护，Erik，可我刚才却那样误解你。”Charles有些悲伤地看着他：“我一定伤到你的心了。”

Charles的歉疚柔软地击中了他心中某个酸涩的部分，Erik咬紧了嘴唇，那一刹那里他感受到心脏各个角落里生根发芽的那些积年的痛苦，就像消逝在晨光里的沉眠的星星一样破碎了。他突然想要拥抱Charles，亲吻他，将他揉进自己的骨血里，因为这一份他第一次领受到的尊重。

“不，我不在意这些。”Erik绿色的眼睛里颤动着心中起伏的思绪，可嘴上依旧冷硬：“我不会随便就被伤害到。来吧，Charles，选几个你想吃的，我让他们送过来。”

*** 

“我必须要知道他到底经历了什么，才能进行心理干预——不过说来可笑，在你的回忆里见到那个世界的Charles Xavier的时候，我可没想到居然要对他进行什么‘心理干预’。”Emma Frost喝着咖啡，讥嘲地说道：“把你叫回来，也是因为我无法一直保证这些活口不会自杀。就我从你脑子里看到的还有这些年来和Shaw打交道的经验来说，Shaw确实会把手下教育成那类恐怖分子。”

“话这么说没错，那个世界的你可以说是他这样的教育下，唯一的失败品。”Erik看着她，露出意味不明的笑容，“我到现在还不明白一件事——白皇后，为什么你在看了我的回忆以后，明知道跟着我可能会送死，还依旧选择跟随我？”

Emma叹了口气：“那个世界的结局，对你我来说是一桩悲剧，但是对变种人而言，可是大团圆结局呢。”

Erik看着她的眼神里露出一丝赞赏：“你们读心者总是能做出让人无法预料的回答。”

Emma笑了笑：“可是我们读心者，有的时候并不想去看别人的脑子，那也许会看到令人作呕的恶意。所以我想当面审讯这几个人，这样你也能听个全貌。”

Erik收敛了笑容，点了点头：“那就开始吧。”

被带上来的年轻变种人似乎非常胆怯，他畏畏缩缩地跟在看守身后，近乎不敢正眼看坐在面前的Erik。

Erik看着他，他没兴趣问他的名字，只是直奔主旨：“你是Shaw的精锐小队成员？”

“没错，我最近才晋升的……”对方咽了口唾沫，支支吾吾地回答道：“我所知道的他的事并不多……”

“我不需要你知道太多关于他的事，因为也许你还没我了解他。”Erik冷笑：“我想知道的只有Charles Xavier，Shaw对他做了什么？”

年轻人思索了一下措辞，沉默了半晌，他突然露出一个阴沉的笑容，带着恶意的眼神看向Erik：“Shaw说，Magneto很在乎他。”

Erik的心沉了下去，他突然好想预料到了对方会做出什么回答。

“但是他在我们手里。”年轻人脸上露出了一种近似于疯狂的快意：“你一直残害变种人同胞，阻止我们统领世界的计划……”

“他的计划只会把你们带向地狱！”Erik不由自主地发出震怒的低吼。

“你会把我们带向地狱，你这个独裁、专断的恶魔。”年轻人脸上胆怯的神色突然间全部消失了，他仇恨地瞪着Erik，面容狰狞地描述道：“Charles Xavier很久以前就归地狱火俱乐部所有了，Shaw组织了专门的团队训练他。他说他的天赋非常惊人，可惜却是个肮脏下贱的Omega，Omega只有一个用途……噢，不用担心，Magneto，Shaw从来没碰过他，他想要床伴，拉斯维加斯可到处都是。Charles是他得意的工具和商品，他不想和他发生过于近距离的关系，那样可能导致事态失控，但是……”说到这里，他笑了一声，卖关子似的停了下来。

Erik没做多犹豫，他像Emma做了个眼神示意，Emma望向年轻人，对方立刻感受到一股令人生不如死的锐痛洞穿了神识。那股疼痛里有纠缠不休的冷漠和绝望，还有无止尽的令人崩溃的嘈杂——这是Erik曾经切身体会过的痛楚。

年轻人抱着脑袋在地上打滚哀嚎，过了很久才从这一阵折磨里恢复清醒。他喘着粗气看向Erik，惊诧地发现这个冷酷得像一座雪山的对手脸上居然露出了愤怒的神情，如此鲜活，如此人性化，这几乎破坏了他和他的同伙对Magneto的一贯认知。

“你继续说，我会洗耳恭听。”Erik咬牙切齿地说道：“你们到底做了什么。”

年轻人冷笑一声，缓了口气，继续说道：“我就简单阐述吧，我们有的时候出于形势考虑，会不得不和人类的高阶成员做一些交易。从古至今，这个世界上只有一种交易最为有效。你知道我在说什么，我们都是Alpha，包括精锐小队成员都是。在Charles不用去陪Shaw的交易对象的时候，他就在精锐小队的驻扎点供我们发泄欲望，不过我们受到过严格限制，不能做得太过分，那会影响Charles接下来的工作。一般他都是所有人共享的，哈，不过只有一种情况例外——我们晋升的那一天可以独享他一晚上……”

他话还没说完，就突然两眼翻白，身体向后一仰，昏死了过去。Emma的手指抵着太阳穴，不知道什么时候从座位上站了起来。她确认成功让对方昏睡以后，转过头来看向Erik——这个男人的情况比她想象的还糟糕，水杯已经在他掌心变成了一滩碎片，他的血顺着指尖无声地坠落在地毯上。

Erik浑身发着抖，他瞪着面前的空气，像是要把某个死去多时的幽灵从凡人不可触的国度里揪出来挫骨扬灰。

“够了，Erik。”Emma冷静地说：“至少现在都结束了——你重新拥有他了不是吗？那就不要在意这个世界的他都经历过什么，就像另一个他不曾在意过你的过去一样。”


	5. Chapter 5

Charles吃甜品的样子非常像某种小动物啃食瓜果，虽然是一幅狼吞虎咽的模样，可是他却没有发出一点咀嚼的声音，竟然有种铁打的家教和优雅在他看似粗野的举动里头。Erik不得不想到，Charles身上确实有种不协调感，像一株被养在皇家温室的雕花琉璃水瓶里的珍奇花卉被移植到了污秽腐臭的恶土里，被恶魔的精血浇灌，却洗濯不去本身仿佛天穹最深处的光辉凝成的洁白无瑕。

虽然他说话磕绊结巴，可是他每一句话都措辞得当，用语恭谨礼貌，而且时刻都在考虑倾听的人的感受。这实在不像一个性玩具对嫖客该有的态度，因为他的驯顺里没有丝毫的奴性和卑微，反而让人错觉，他这样顾虑你，只是因为他爱你。

Erik摇了摇头，觉得自己真是魔怔了——面前这个美丽惑人的人间尤物，不过是Shaw专门制造出来蛊惑人心的可卡因。他的一切都是为了让你产生错觉而被捏造出来的，他不过是一味刺激人产生极致的感性与情欲的迷幻剂。Erik应该警惕他，而不是坠入他编织的声色迷梦里。

Charles嘴角沾满了面包屑和奶油，他没有去擦，而是带着那点美味的装饰对Erik露出一个秀色可餐的笑容：“多谢款待，Erik。”

Erik像是一只被花粉味道刺激到的蝴蝶，一时间飘飘然了起来，他下意识地伸手擦拭掉Charles嘴边的奶油，那点滑腻的触感吮着他的指尖，像是不小心穿透冷硬的现实，触到了什么柔软脆弱却瑰丽绝伦的秘密一样。Charles的嘴唇在苍白肌肤的映衬下鲜红得仿佛被蝴蝶抓伤的玫瑰花瓣，伤口里流着芬芳的花蜜。可是Erik不知道他的肉体里流淌的蜜与酒是不是带着毒。

Erik闭上了眼睛，开始为自己想要吻他的冲动抗争了起来，或者说是在说服自己的抗争。

房门传来一声轻响，Erik带着丛林里野兽的警惕猛然回头，床头柜上的一把匕首刺了出去，却又在空中遭遇了另一股控制力，猛地刹住了尖锐的杀气，顿在了半空中。

——Magneto站在房门口，脸色冷峻阴沉地打量着房内的一切。

Charles跪坐在床上，他穿着Erik的衬衫，松松垮垮的衣料虚笼着他的肉体，小腹不知道怎么被包扎了起来，没被扣上的下摆扣子里露出了他被绷带裹起来的小腹，还有两条叉开的双腿间男性Omega那退化的柔软性器。他那Omega的胸脯饱满圆润，将胸口布料撑得鼓了起来，可以隐约看见乳头的轮廓，还有那个穿刺那对肉粒的、Erik能感受到的金属环。

——“那是Shaw给他的十六岁礼物。”脑海里浮现出一张闪烁着嘲弄神情的脸，那是他们后来审讯的另一个变种人。“完成的时候他一直在强忍痛楚，可是我们有个伙伴半夜去上厕所的时候，发现他缩在健身房的角落里一直在捂着胸口低声哭泣。刚开始他们是决定用针头给他注射药物的，但是Shaw说长期那样会破坏他的身体，坏掉的商品就毫无价值了。于是专门负责他的团队的医生做了一种药物，就像茶叶的梗一样，在他每晚睡觉前刺入他乳头的穿孔里，第二天就会被完全吸收。嘿嘿，你想象不到他那对粉红色的小樱桃有多淫荡，多敏感，你用指甲刮弄一下，他就会颤抖着发出哭腔，下体流出的水可以把床单弄得湿透。”

Magneto的喉结动了动，他大跨步朝Charles走了过去，一把抓住他的肩膀把他拎了起来。

“这里是我的房间。”Erik看着自己的养父，用尽量不冒犯却又足够冷硬的声音说道。

“这里是我的房子。”Magneto斜过眼神，打量了他一眼，然后转过头去继续打量着Charles。Charles似乎被他吓了一跳，身体不由得瑟缩了一下。那种恐惧和逃避令Magneto心中一酸，他放开了钳制他的手，Charles立刻像只松鼠一样躲在了那个年轻的自己身后，抓紧了那个自己的衣袖，只探出一双看陌生人的蓝眼睛。

Magneto感到一股仿佛哽咽无言般的情绪，前前后后这么多年，那种复杂纷乱的经历和纠缠不清的爱恨，此刻都被面前这个Charles对他的不曾相识给堵塞在了他早已干枯滞涩的心脏里。那原本是应该属于他的乐土，可是现在一群人在上面创造了废墟，而他被禁止踏入。

但是他时刻冷静，经历了多年的创伤和血火洗礼后，他早就能够做到像个机器一样把所有血肉俱全的情绪压进铿锵有力的使命执行之下。

“去给他买点衣服。”Magneto拿下巴指了指门口：“一个Omega不能这样穿着你的旧衣服满世界乱晃。问他想要什么样的衣服，然后买回来。”

接着，他抛给Erik一个警告意味的一瞥：“我很庆幸你还知道服用足够的抑制剂。”

Erik感到一股怒火在自己心里四下擂鼓喧天，他咬了咬牙，自己对面前这个人确实有太多质疑要问。如果是两个Charles这样的人，或许能和未来的自己相处的不错。但是两个Erik Lehnsherr？他们只会想要撕了对方，因为Erik心中最憎恶的，一直都是自己。

但是他把这股怒意拽回了自己不显山露水的底层情绪里，因为他知道，现在为了变种人只有顺从这个来自未来的自己。白皇后说的对，变种人的未来要么是地狱，要么是天堂，可没有安定升平的人间能选。

他握紧了拳头，从Charles身边站了起来，感受到那双手松开了自己，他回过身看向Charles——他不该担忧他，不该对他难舍难分，如果那会离间他和另一个自己的话。

“你想要什么衣服，Charles？”

Charles抿了抿唇，低下头，说道：“他们经常给我买几个牌子的衣服，我告诉你吧。”

Magneto在一边冷眼看着他们商量好，年轻的自己看上去依旧是每次反刍往事时都再熟悉不过的样子，可是另一个，却不是他记忆里那个微笑着肆无忌惮地展示自己的美丽与智慧的Charles，他熟悉的那个Charles在情欲的领域总是高他一等，掌握全部的主动权，尽管Charles是被进入、被掠夺的那个，可Erik总觉得一切节奏都是握在他的手里。如果Charles不情愿的话，他无法对他做出任何更深一步的事。

年轻的自己意味深长地看了自己几眼，然后离开了。Magneto走向了那个他在另一个时空里永远失去的挚爱，而对方只是用空洞冷淡的眼神看着他，好像在准备应付下一个加害人。他心中一痛，伸手抚摸他的脸，那张年轻青涩、美丽得值得拿整个特洛伊的城池去交换的脸，他的唇角还沾着面包屑，像是某个清晨趴在床头看着醒来的他，下一刻就会微笑着打趣道：你醒了？你做了一晚上噩梦，一直在喊我的名字。

Erik已经很久没哭了，可是此刻一层泪水覆盖了他见证过沧海桑田的绿眼睛。说来奇怪，他记得无数个因为失去他而痛苦得生不如死的日子，却想不起和他在一起的时候任何一个幸福愉悦的时刻。

此刻他想告诉他——你的Erik来了，他现在就在这里，不会再放手了。

他拂去他脸上的食物残渣，凑过头去吻了他的脸，隔了近乎二十年的蹉跎岁月，他终于能够再次吻他了。可是他的脸却是冰冷的，像一尊大理石静物，而他没有回应他，只是发起了抖。

Erik觉得哪里不对的时候，已经来不及了，他闻到了那股致命的罂粟花香，那种从Charles身上散发出来的他思念了二十年的气味。Charles在他的拥吻里颤抖着，却安静温顺，任由他宰割的样子。他像是被众神包裹在圣洁的白绸缎里送给人间带去灾祸的造物，他身体的魔盒里装满了神迹与灾祸，可是不去打开，就无以见证那纷杂斑斓的辉煌与苦痛。

Erik感到自己膝头的布料黏湿了起来，他低下头，发现自己抵在Charles双腿间的膝盖被顺着Charles的大腿内侧流下的液体濡湿了一大半。带着体温的黏腻晶亮的液体浸透了Charles的双腿，在他坐着的床单上漫开一个湿印子。他的下巴在Erik的手指尖痉挛了一下，发出了仿佛忍耐着哭泣的鼻音：“对不起，您靠得太近了，我……”

Erik这才想起来，自己匆忙地赶回来的时候，忘了服用抑制剂。

可是已经来不及了，他们的信息素已经撞击缠绕在了一起，溅射出灼烫的火花。激涌的欲望像岩浆一样翻滚奔涌，焚烧着Erik的内脏。他把Charles摁倒在了床上，另一个他留下的衣服被撕开，那具白皙柔软的身躯就这样一丝不挂地翻倒在自己渗出的淫液印记上。Charles闭上了眼睛，像认命的祭品一样仰起了脖颈，他就像是被宙斯化身的黄金雨包裹奸淫的被囚禁在高塔里的隐秘花朵，身体上的每一寸每一缕都无处可藏。

他的后穴已经很湿了，Alpha的味道会刺激得他没完没了的流水，就像失禁一样。曾经他被打扮成一个女仆去侍候一个财务部部长，胸口的衣服被裁去，露出被涂上了蜂蜜的乳头，那时候他的乳肉已经敏感得连这点粘稠厚重的触感都忍受不了，一直瘙痒硬挺得难以忍受。乳环上挂着从市场淘来的那种高中生会拿来装饰钥匙扣的猫爪饰品，两个爪子随着他的步子一下下地抓挠着他的乳晕。屁股里被塞着连着猫尾巴的假阴茎，毛茸茸的尾巴来回晃荡着扫着他发颤的腿。他端着盖着盖子的托盘进了顾客的房间，托盘上装着润滑油和避孕套，可是Charles知道那些东西都用不到。

猫尾巴从他身体里被扯出去的时候，他根本夹不住那些流涌出去的体液，腿上的白丝袜转眼就被自己的淫水浸得湿透。

Erik的舌尖扫过Charles尖翘的乳尖，那点蜻蜓点水的湿润刺激让Charles发出一声难耐的呻吟，他张开双腿缠住了Erik的腰，会阴抵上了Erik已经鼓起来的裆部，那惊人的热度透过布料灼烫着他那片敏感的皮肤。Erik却只是托起他的腰，额头抵在缠在他小腹的绷带上，声音低哑地发问：“为什么会受伤？”

Charles咽了口唾沫，他想起拿刻在自己血肉间的一笔一划，那耻辱的奴隶烙印，一种足以洞穿情欲的深重的痛苦穿刺了他。他立刻熟练地用起了他所知道的最能诱惑人的声线——略带沙哑的低沉的呢喃，企求道：“操我……请你现在就操我。”

他的手指探到身下，扒开了自己空虚饥渴的小穴，红肿湿润的穴口蠕动着，露出一点内壁冶艳的粉色媚肉，他下体的这张小嘴不停地流涌着黏液，这个屁股都被打湿了，想一块奶油布丁被刷了一层厚重的糖浆。他身上散发出的信息素像蜘蛛的网，像塞壬的歌声，似是一个冬雪夜里关于夏天炎炎烈日和春天百花吐蕊的迷乱梦境，湿热绵密得让人脱不了身。

他是一个正在一口一口被咬碎的沙漠苹果，烧灼着人的喉咙，却又甜蜜醇香得令人上瘾。

Erik骂了一句脏话，他解开了裤子，掏出了自己那已经硬得无法忍受的性器，可是他千锤百炼出来的理智如今虽然所剩无几，却依旧鲜明地提醒着他Charles伤痕累累的生殖器如今有多脆弱。他小心地插入了一个头部，Charles的身体就紧绷了起来，黏湿软热的穴口熟稔地绞紧了他的阴茎，卖力地吮吸纳入着，想要把他的整根滚烫全部吞入的淫荡模样。

Erik一点点地深入了进去，鬼头碾过炽热湿软的嫩肉，小心翼翼地规避开了生殖腔的入口，深深地捅进了Charles的肠道里。Charles在他的怀抱里痉挛了起来，两条白皙的腿胡乱地缠紧了他的腰，像是攀附在大树上的藤萝，拼命地渴求着彻入骨血的融合与生死难解的纠葛。

Charles自然是很痛的，因为Erik的性器比他所体会到的任何人的都要粗大。除了那痛得生不如死的第一次被人开苞的经历，他第一次被这样彻底无情地贯穿撕裂。当时，那个占有了他初夜的人指着蜷缩成一团、下体渗着精液和血液、断断续续地啜泣着的他，对Shaw抱怨他太紧了，夹得别人很难受。

后来他再也不那样失态地哭泣了，不管被怎样侵犯虐待、凌辱撕碎，他都再也没示弱过。因为他心里近乎冷酷地明白——他表现得越是屈辱痛苦，那些人就越是兴奋，结束得也就越晚。

Charles知道要怎样让自己的身体去吞纳骇人的巨物，也知道怎样讨好安抚这个嵌入他血肉的滚烫怪物。

Erik疯狂地操着他，破开他的躯壳，像是要把他顶的得把自己的灵魂给吐出来。Charles在他身下发出幼兽般的啜泣呻吟，还有一句句撩人心火的哀求叹息。Erik只想揉碎他，在把他捧在手掌心里一片片吞下去，Charles的皮肤那样冷，可是内里却滚烫热情得惊人。他含纳着自己的肉棒就像一只栖息在巨木上乖巧灵动的鸟，Erik把他翻转过来，阴茎上的痉挛的青筋碾过一圈身下人湿漉漉的内壁，Charles发出一声半是疼痛半是满足的哭叫，他攥紧了床单，迎合地把屁股翘了起来，淫水在两人交合的地方被吐纳着巨物的肉穴吐出，湿湿嗒嗒的在两人嵌合的肉体间隙里漫延流涌。他趴在的床单早在刚才就被自己弄湿了，他咬着枕头一角，发出沉闷隐忍的哭声，脸上流下的生理性泪水顺着脖子滴下，浸湿了肩颈上Erik的吻和啃咬留下的牙印。

他难耐地用残留着体温的湿床单蹭着自己肿胀的乳头，来缓解一阵阵仿佛虫蚀的饥渴麻痒。一双带着茧的手伸到了他的胸前，粗糙的指尖揉弄起他胸口的肉粒，他松开枕头尖叫起来，因为突如其来的刺激，甬道突然绞紧，奔涌而出的体液从被插入的缝隙里漫了出来，原本屁股上已经干涸的印子再度被打湿。他在Erik紧密的抽插和拥抱里呻吟着，浑身都在因为高涨的欲望和刺激而颤动。

Erik拉扯着Charles胸前的乳环，每一次的扯动都能让他感受到身下人浑身涌过的刺激与酥麻。但是非常奇怪的事，分明是如此如坠梦境般的欲望的餍足，他的心灵却只感到空洞和酸楚。

——那个Charles，那个因为他而死去的Charles，他会这样像个玩物一样淫荡驯良地趴在自己控制下，任由他贯穿侵入吗？

Erik一时间有些迷茫，然而在思绪的空隙里，他的感官又被Charles的肉体带走了。他像只凭借着本能横冲直撞的野兽一样侵占着他，他能够感受到他把他撕裂了，精液和体液里混进了血，可是他报复一般地没有停下。

在他最后筋疲力尽的时候，Charles早已在他的怀里昏死了过去。Erik没有拔出来，他拥着他深深地埋进他被自己弄得遍布创伤的肉体。在昏沉间，他脑海里浮现了疯狂地想法——

Charles只有跟他在一起、被他完全拥有才能安全！既然Shaw帮他把Charles变成了这样，他就应该顺其自然地接受。

至少现在，他有机会在自己创立的变种人王国里，和Charles肩并肩地站在一起。他会让他生很多个自己的孩子，他可以在任何地方占有他，而Charles不能反抗，不能逃跑。这样一来，他就永远是安全的，是Erik身边尊贵美丽的伴侣，变种人们的王后。

【TBC】


	6. Chapter 6

【第五章】

乌云在夜空中伸出一只爪子，牢牢地抓住了月亮，给那千万年前阿尔忒弥斯的信徒仰望的圣洁染上永远的污秽。月亮的光芒让它看上去洁白无瑕，实际上那层泪水般包裹着它的溶溶银辉下，那白色的躯体早已疮痍满目。见证过宇宙过往的星体碎片在漂浮了亿万年后来到地球上空，只是不知月色下它们的凝视是惊异还是冷漠。

Erik是被水声惊醒的，多年来他养成了不管多累都只会维持着很浅的睡眠的习惯，最开始是为了提防人类，后来变成提防不知道是人类还是自己人的刺客。那个世界在他的铁腕统治下，有不少变种人也开始反抗他、意图推翻他，因为那些人意识到，Magneto给予他们的自由不过是换了一种被奴役的方式。

而那时候，Erik已经失去了一切向人解释和互相理解的兴趣。

床头灯还开着，昏黄的灯光将整间屋子雕琢成褪色照片里那些装满旧日回忆的午后家居，一切看似一场时空错乱颠倒的迷梦，刚才他就是在这灯光下，在另一个自己的床上上了Charles。现在床单依旧湿而黏，那些渗透布料的爱液像是一只蜗牛慢慢地从他后背和小腿上蠕过。床单上全是Charles的味道，那对他而言堪比迷幻剂的味道，那是他折断了养在玻璃皿里的花朵，是他撕碎以后在标本框里拼凑起来的蝴蝶，是曾经的他破碎后唯一一枚弥足珍贵的碎片。

Charles的味道和残留的气息缠绕着他，像撒旦在走投无路的亡命徒耳边呢喃着原罪的诱惑，关于Charles的一切都能让Erik感到快乐又心痛。在那个世界里，他永远地错过了握着血流如注的Charles的手，和他一起去死的机会。Erik不知道变种人死去以后会前往何方，他们不是圣经里预言过会出世的存在，地狱和天堂都不会收留他们。

浴室的灯光明晃晃地扎在室内的昏暗里，伴随着一阵阵的水声。Erik下了床，踩在被殃及弄脏的地毯上，他推开浴室的门，看见热水从莲蓬头里冲出来，在Charles布满指痕和牙印的后背碎裂成一片水雾，Charles坐在浴缸里，若不是那顺着水流从他双腿间流出来的血液和精液，纷乱交织的水色之中，他看上去就像一尾被豢养在浴室里的人鱼。

Charles被弄湿的样子总是这么令人发狂，他就像是一片宝石切片里最不可捉摸的蓝色光晕，被沾着奶油的手指抹上了来自人间烟火的污浊。这样一个人，Erik只想把他养在自己眼睛能看到的地方，他反抗也好，恨他也好，他不会再让他离开，去往他不能随时拥入怀中的地方。

Charles苍白的背脊在湿漉漉的灯光下像一头搁浅的白鲸，他那伤痕累累的苍白仿佛漂浮在海面的雾的碎片，里面镌刻着大海所铭记的流浪者的歌。

他走过去，从背后抱住了Charles。Charles似乎吓了一跳，他把埋在膝盖间的脑袋抬了起来，意外地看着Erik。

“抱歉……你在我身体里射得太多了，我含不住那么多精液，我怕把床给弄脏了。”Charles一本正经地对他表达着下流的歉仄，他蓝色的眼睛里毫无玩笑的成分，在那片曾经闪烁着温柔的爱意或高傲的激情的双眸里，Erik只看见了破碎的空虚，就像伊卡洛斯为之折翼的天空，除了诱发人将其摧折的欲望的脆弱的美丽以外，空无一物。

Erik捏住他的下巴，深深地望进了他的眼中：“你永远不会弄脏我的床。”

他确实在Charles身体里发泄了个彻底，根本没想到这会带来什么样的后果。到了后半夜，Charles发起了低烧，尽管已经清理干净了他的下体，然而被撕裂的伤口却没那么容易糊弄。Erik不得不打电话叫来了医生，他们折腾了大半宿，Charles的烧才开始退下去。

Erik拿出Caroline准备给他的Omega抑制剂注射进Charles的腺体里，他才停止那不自然的欲液分泌。确实，按照医生的话来说，Charles的性激素活动很不正常，他似乎从小到大都没使用过抑制剂。

但是Erik现在不打算盘问他这些事，因为他不愿意让那些黑暗的经历破坏他和Charles重逢的这个夜晚。

Charles身上的伤口被抹了药，后穴不再那么黏湿以后被塞进了药性温和的药物，原本火辣作痛的红肿的乳头也被抹上了清凉的膏体，因为怕衣料蹭掉身上的药，他一丝不挂地被卷进干净的被子里，房间里开着热烘烘的暖气，而Erik放在他额头的手带着微微的凉意。他看着这个和那个Erik长得一模一样的人，一瞬间有些怔忪了起来，不确信刚才操弄自己的人是谁。

他生命里有太多这样的时刻，那些人在他身上留下凌虐的痕迹，又真情实感地跟他说自己有多么离不开他。Charles知道人类性欲满足那一瞬大发的诗兴大多是可以随便抛之脑后的笑话，这些人嘴上尽是甜言蜜语，但把他弄疼的时候却从不客气。

而这两个人的信息素气息，分明是一模一样的。

“Charles……Shaw是不是跟你说，你们家的债务全部由他一力承当？”Erik犹豫了良久，才终于开口问道。

Charles对于这个问题似乎早已麻木，他迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

Erik抿紧了嘴唇，低下头沉思了良久，昏暗的光线里，他线条冷硬的侧脸看上去痛苦而迷茫。Charles心底突然跳起一丝酸涩的疼痛，可他并不确定Erik对他展现的柔软的一面是真实还是假意。因为有些人不仅喜欢对他宣泄生理的欲望，也一样不会吝惜地向他倾吐心中的创痛，因为他们知道他这样的人没机会去搬弄是非，他说的话无足轻重。

而且他却总是不厌其烦地去倾听他人的诉苦，用自己的身体给予他们所能给的全部慰藉，只为了让这个人世间的痛苦少一点，因为他知道这个世界上哪怕是最严重的溃烂创口也能医治，可是痛苦却每一刀一刻都是无可挽回的伤痕。

Erik在给他喝的水里掺了安眠药，他一点一点地用嘴渡给Charles，喂他喝下了整杯水。Charles也过了一会儿才昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。在他睡着以后，Erik离开了房间，来到露台上让初春深夜的风给自己兜头泼来凉意，他那颗早已被自己的怒火与仇恨焚烧成焦炭的心脏，此刻又在胸腔里鲜活地跳动了起来。

在还年轻的时候，Erik就喜欢看别人因为他而产生的痛苦，仿佛只有他人身上带着自己的烙印的悲哀才能稍微慰藉他所遭受过的苦难。他是毁坏罗马文明的哥特人，是淋在自由女神的火炬上的硫酸，他笨拙地保护自己的方法就是不让自己为别人感到痛苦。

可不知为何，这样让自己在人世间得意喘息的方式，在Charles身上永远不适用。在Charles为他而悲哀地流泪的时候，他平生第一次悔恨得想要抹杀自己的存在。

他曾经放下所有的盔甲去试图拥抱一朵玫瑰花，可是那朵花枯萎飘散了，只留下无数的花刺扎在他的软肋里，溃烂腐坏，化作一枚枚引起剧痛的定时炸弹，一片片爬在回忆里那清澈见底的海面上，来自远古的那颗残酷又野蛮的月亮的阴影。

数个小时前，Emma一边掰碎巧克力放在嘴里，一边对他提议道：“Erik，你要知道，一棵生存了千百年的树被砍倒了，但它不一定就是死了，因为在地底下，应该还蔓延着枝枝蔓蔓的根系。”

一股不祥的预感冰冷地爬过Erik的心脏，他瞥了一眼这个向来不安分的手下，问：“你想说什么。”

“我想说，有些事Charles可能比这些Shaw的亲信还清楚，只要他愿意出来指认，那么我们就能摸清人类政府里有哪些人和地狱火俱乐部做过交易。”

Erik闻言猛地朝她看去，那冰冷的注视令多年来追随他过着亡命生涯的Emma也感到毛骨悚然。

“Shaw已经死了，我会接管他手中的一切，但不是用这种方式。”Erik面无表情地说：“Charles只需要和我相爱，和我一起生活，帮我照顾未来的变种人孩子们。从今以后，这一切都和他没有任何关系。”

Emma苦笑了一声：“你没有我想象的卑鄙，可我不知道这是不是好事。”说着她正色道：“你还记得Caroline说的话吗？”

“记得——Charles现在并不适合被标记，我要给他时间。但是现在我有的是时间，那座房子我一直在准备着，就等着迎接他入住。以后他会快乐地在那里生活，除了做我的伴侣享有我全部的宠爱，其他的什么都不必考虑。”

虽然Emma没有说话，可是Erik隐隐觉得她看他的眼神不像在打量一个正常人，而像是带着微微的讶异看向一件已经破损得无法修复的古董。

“不可否认，他是天使。”Erik像是在说服她，也像是在心中某个来自过去的Charles的幽灵面前为自己的私心争辩：“可是当他的翅膀会带他飞向毁灭的时候，我会毫不犹豫地折断它。”

***

“所以，这就是他要你来陪着我给Charles买衣服的理由？”年轻的Erik看着面前琳琅满目的服装店橱窗，问话里带着几分不敢置信的愤怒。

“嗯哼，也只有时尚知识匮乏至此的人才会没有意识到——Charles告诉你的那几个牌子，全部都是女装品牌。”Emma讥讽地看着他：“而且还风格各异、价格不菲，你的养父可能也是怕了你和他的着装品位，怕你给他心爱的宝贝儿买回去什么奇装异服。”

Erik握紧了拳头，带着几分警告意味地看向Emma：“措辞尊重点，白皇后。现在他被解放了，他不是任何人的宝贝或宠物。”

“少来这套，Erik，我很清楚你心里都想了些什么——你看到这些女装的时候，不仅没幼稚地愤怒，反而偷偷肖像了一下Charles穿它们的样子，还兴奋了。”

Erik脸上一红，把头扭向了一边。

“好了，说正事。如果你和Charles Xavier好好对话，你会发现他的性别认知是完全混乱的，确切地说，他不知道自己是男性还是女性。”Emma叹了口气，有几分同情地看着自己面前货架上的鹅黄色真丝长裙。“Shaw只给他灌输了一个认知——那就是他是个玩物，他们称呼他都用‘它’这个词，他们没把他当成一个人来看待，也让他无法拥有完整的自我认知。”

“不，他的自我认知非常完整。”Erik看向她，近乎严肃地说：“他比我见过的任何受害者都要清醒，并且都要坚强。”

Emma耸了耸肩：“你和你养父一样只要一提到Charles Xavier，就会从暴徒化身为诗人。”

Erik蹙起了眉头：“他……那个我，和Charles发生了什么？我确定我本该认识他。”

“你确实该认识他，但是你们之间本来会发生的故事，应该让另一个你亲口来述说，别人讲都会变个味道。”Emma看着他，微笑起来：“如果一切都还正常的话，你应该在海里和他相遇。”

“海里？”Erik嗤笑起来：“小美人鱼？”

“你觉得自己会是个王子？得了吧，你可真自恋。”Emma翻了个白眼：“不过我不会告诉你那个Charles是什么样的，不然你会为这个Charles感到十分伤心。”

“不管那个他是什么样的，那都不属于我。”Erik回答：“我觉得这个他就很好了——你不要嘲笑我，我知道瞒不住你，你总是在我脑子里来去自如。”

“可他现在……”

“我很清楚。”Erik粗暴地打断了他：“可是那不是他的错，他不应该因为这段经历就要被蒙上一生的污点。我们只为当下而活，白皇后，那些无数的痛苦和黑暗的时刻，不过都是我们人生里微不足道的一部分。同样的，我才不管多少人上过他，那都不影响他是个完整健全的人，他还很年轻，他应该选择自己未来的人生——这都是你曾经教导我的。”

Emma一时之间似乎有些语塞，她嘴唇动了动，最后负气一样走进地由丝缎和蕾丝花边堆积成的锦簇花团里，像是要用这片奢靡的衣香掩盖去自己的尴尬：“哼，你们这些叫Erik Lehnsherr的都一个样。”

【TBC】


	7. Chapter 7

【第六章】

大多数Alpha会在成年前就受到关于性与爱的教育，因为他们的情绪容易起伏不定，所以导师们往往会重点教导他们克制和有序。但是无论过去多少年，这样的教育始终都是聊胜于无的形式，他们不过是在徒劳地证明自己在不懈地抗争自己的本性。然而新闻报纸上的性暴力犯罪事件却一年到头都没停歇过，他们是一群意图征服黎明的晨曦的吸血鬼，可自然的威慑却总是令他们的意志力铩羽而归。

Erik自认和Charles的第一次并不愉快，那时候他还是个年轻的笨蛋，他那个娇生惯养的Omega一定被他弄得很疼。

但是那一晚之后的清晨，Charles端着两杯咖啡走进了房间，在还未来得及散去的浓郁信息素里亲了睡眼朦胧的Erik的额头。那时候Erik从没有梦境的沉眠深渊里回到现实，眼前却只有一片微笑的湛蓝色，像是失明多年的人猛然看见了海面上的月亮。

那是一个下着细雨的清晨，和现在一样。

他伸出手去探了探Charles的额头，安心地发现他体温维持在正常的温度，于是不由得松了口气。Charles颤动的睫毛擦着他掌心边缘，像在雪地上濒死的蝴蝶挣扎着想要飞回热带。他身体的触感就像是热带的空气凝结成的，轻盈而湿热，仿佛赤道上被腴丽的水果和绚丽得刺目的鲜花酝酿出来的风。

Erik的喉结动了动，他想起自己曾经无数次做过的混账事——偷偷摸进Charles的家里，钻到他的床上和他翻云覆雨。尽管Charles有的时候会生气，有的时候甚至还会哭，可是他却微妙地从来没有加强自己家里的安保措施。

——可是他知道，Charles一直在避免怀上他的孩子。

“如果我们的孩子是个普通人类，我是指，没有变种基因，一辈子都不会有。”他曾经这样问他：“你会不承认他吗？”

Charles总是很懂得怎样才能问出让他郁愤得咬牙切齿的诘问。

年轻的Erik完成任务回来了，但是他一晚上只是在百货商店里四处闲逛，衣服全是Emma挑选的。Erik对Charles的衣服能有的兴趣也只能是撕碎它们，更何况，对于养父要顺应Charles被驯养出来的习惯而去购买女装的决定，他并不赞同。

“你别自以为是地强迫他去脱离自己原本的生活。”Emma试图说服他：“脱敏治疗也不能一下来得太猛烈，得循序渐进。更何况，有那个你在，谁敢嘲笑他穿什么衣服？”

话虽如此，可是看到铺满沙发的洋装，他还是有些不适——冷脆的蕾丝边，镶在蓝丝绒家居外袍边缘，像是一个个小小的锯齿，在风的浮动里咯咯地露齿笑谑着，把阴灰的晨光切割成样式古典优雅的阴影。还有那些分出席宴会和私人鸡尾酒晚会穿的曳地长裙，昂贵的丝料像裁下来的一片沙漠里的海市蜃楼，那起伏有致的水钻隐隐是那片葬着无数冤魂的炽热沙丘。Erik不由得想象这凉滑贴身的衣料吸紧Charles的躯体的样子，想起他尖翘的乳首被覆盖在冷色调的丝料下，被千丝万缕地摩挲的样子，他的肉体在底下沸腾燃烧，却被裹在这袭防火的织物下，灾殃无从蔓延。可是Erik却被自己的想法给烧着了，几乎惊跳起来，等他清醒过来，空气里却只有一夜情欲烧焦后的余韵。

关于这味道最合理的猜想让他的心脏猛地抽动，他能感觉自己的血管在大开大合地抽送着血液，无数的血细胞在他的太阳穴里跳华尔兹。他看见另一个自己打开房门，从里面走了出来，他没穿上衣，所以Erik可以看见他肩膀上的抓痕。

想必他背上的更多。

Erik瞪向他，积攒多时的愤怒立时喷发：“你对他做了什么？”

Magneto对他耸了耸，嘴角歪起一抹冷笑：“你没闻到吗？”

“你强奸了他。”Erik压抑着怒火，一字一顿地说。

Magneto的眼神冷了下来，对于别人把他和Charles生分化的说法，他总是无法忍受。在上个世界里，他不知道用铁片扎穿了多少说他和Charles是宿敌的人的脖子。

“他本来就是我的。”Magneto沉声说道：“轮不到你来指手画脚。”

Erik三步并作两步朝他冲了过去，却又握着拳头在他面前生生顿住。“他不是谁的东西，他是他自己。”他愤怒地望着来自未来的自己：“只要他不愿意，只要他觉得痛，你就是强奸他。”

“你怎么来代表他决定他愿不愿意？”Magneto反问，对比年轻时的自己的冲动和愤懑，他冷静而残酷，像个熟练的刽子手，对于活人血肉离析的场景满不在乎。“你和我所猜的一样，刚愎自用，冲动无知。我才是他最好的归宿，也是唯一的归宿，除了我这里，他没有别处可以去。当我的Omega他只会感到幸福满足，而不像某个任性的傻瓜，只会给他带来无尽的伤痛。”他说着，说到最后声音微弱了下去，像是在伤人的时候不小心触到了自己的陈年旧伤。

Erik皱紧的眉头松开了，“什么傻瓜？”他疑惑地问：“你和那个世界的他之间发生了什么？”

Magneto却不像再继续谈论这个话题，他挥了挥手，走到一边的沙发上坐了下来，在他阴郁的神情映衬下，边上那成堆的绫罗绸缎都像是一具具艳丽的死尸——那是一些走向婚礼的新娘，满怀着希望与快乐地突然倒毙了，被堆积在了这里。而这个沧桑冷硬的男人则是她们那些青春幻梦的守墓人。

室内的暖气轻软得窒闷，像是某个百无聊赖的下午里被哼出来的歌，有一下没一下，每个音符都厚黏得像半熔解的铁器，两排冷白的牙齿轻轻一切，就断绝了声息。

过了很久，Magneto才开口：“你知道为什么我不让你亲手杀了Shaw?”

Erik似乎是意外他会突然谈到这个难堪的问题，他没有回答，只是咬紧了下唇。

“你还没有杀过人，Erik。”Magneto脸上的笑意居然有几分带着无奈的温柔，像是一个临死的老人看着走马灯里那个误入歧途的曾经的自己，“杀死Shaw，是我第一次杀人。哪怕全世界都误解我、唾骂我，但我知道这个世界上一直都有个人全心全意地爱着我。然而即便如此，我也很明白，他永远不会原谅我，因为他像爱着我一样爱着世界上所有的生命，而且我践踏杀戮了他所爱的。”

Erik似乎有些惊讶，他的嘴唇动了动，最后像是回应自己的执拗一样问道：“你不是说过，有些杀戮是必要的吗？”

“那不过是一个杀人狂自我安慰的托词。”Magneto灰绿色的眼睛里透出幽暗的磷火，像是一枚被调皮的孩子遗忘在角落里的玻璃珠，“有的时候，我觉得我和那些人类一样卑劣，喜欢用高尚的理由来粉饰自己凡俗的恐惧——可是我必须这么做，我必须一刻不停地说服自己，不然这几十年下来，我早就疯了。”

他说话时像是陷入了某个只有他自己看得见的迷境，他凝视着自己面前这个与他无关的尘世里空寂僵冷的虚无，如同溺亡的水手在海平线上徘徊着，妄图透过那片海水汇聚的荒漠眺望自己的故乡。

Erik深吸了一口气，他欲待说些什么，可是他的自尊心残酷地提醒他，在这个见证了一切倾覆与变革的自己面前，如今尚年轻的他的许多故作深沉的哲理，也许不过是青涩可笑的谬论。他很清楚面前这个未来的自己身上的气息，那种经历过大屠杀、亲眼见证并铭记着消失在铁丝网背后的生命的绝望，那种无法治愈弥合的创伤。

Magneto只是那样感性了一会，就站了起来，恢复了常态。“我知道你在想些什么，Erik，因为我就是你。”他看着年轻的那个自己，语气又变得和平时一样带着森冷的优雅，仿佛不紧不慢地下令：“但是Charles Xavier不是你该拥有的人。而且现在我们已经除去了变种人之中最具威胁性的对手，你知道下一步要做什么。”

“我知道。”Erik干巴巴地说：“我们要开始征服人类。”

“没错。”Magneto点了点头：“把应该属于变种人的一切都给夺过来，这才是我们的使命，而不是为了一个Omega无意义地争吵。”

Erik皱了皱眉，这一次他没有反驳他。

“好了，你可以去看看他。也许现在他并不想看到我。”Magneto耸了耸肩：“不过……二十年了，至少这次我还可以等。”

说完，他随手取下一边衣帽架上的晨衣，随便披在身上，走出了房门。

***

Erik走进房间以后看到的场景不比刚才外面经历的更让他轻松——Charles穿着一件松松垮垮的睡袍，那件陈旧的睡袍下摆起了毛边，线头刮搔着他的大腿内侧，像伊甸园的毒蛇逗弄着智慧的果实，那果实里是识别人间欲望的智慧，可是只要轻啮一口，就会遭到永世的神罚。

单薄的水袍崩不住他身体里倾泻的肉欲，一层用过的保鲜膜一样起着扒拉着他。敞开的衣领里可以看见他比寻常男性Omega都更为丰润饱满的乳肉，五道鲜红的指痕顺着他那坟起的雪白丘壑延伸出来，一直扩张到他的锁骨上，像是有人恨不得把他的胸膛撕开来看里面究竟是一颗心脏还是一枚毒甜的罂粟果实。

他的大腿上全是淤青和吻痕，涂抹的药膏被擦拭得到处都是，黏腻晶亮的一层吮着他的皮肤。他捧着一杯加了蜂蜜的热牛奶啜饮着，抬起那双清澈美丽的蓝眼睛看着Erik。

Erik突然感到一阵天崩地裂般的恼火，他走上前去一把抢过Charles手里的杯子，牛奶溅了出来，打湿了他胸口那个蛮横的抓痕。

Erik把杯子一把扣在床头柜上，摁着Charles的双手，把他压在了枕席上。渐渐清亮起来的清晨透过百叶窗用带着雨意的光晕吻着Charles的脸颊，他看上去就像是个被驱逐的夏娃。时间在他的凝视里变成了实质可触的颗粒，珠圆玉润地滚过他的肌理发服，淌进他的双腿之间，催熟那里的隐秘。他看上去就像已经经历了完整的四季的水果，咬上去的味道会是冬日里的一口薄荷柠檬沙冰，甜美得不合时宜，连那炎炎夏日酿造出来的灵韵都是凉飕飕的。

他看着Charles，对方虽然已经饱受蹂躏，却似乎没有反抗的意思。

“为什么不挣扎？如果我要在这里操你的话，你可能会彻底坏掉。”Erik说道，手指探向Charles的下体，迟疑了片刻，却还是轻轻地抚上了那柔软肿胀的穴口，那张小嘴带着一点湿腻的温度轻轻地吮吸着他冰冷的指尖。

Charles忍住因为疼痛的倒抽气，嘴角没意义地笑了一下，回答：“我受得住，哪怕这栋屋子里所有人一起上，我都能承受住，我不会死。”

Erik咬紧了嘴唇，猛地抽出了手指，掐住了Charles的下巴：“这已经不是那个地狱了！Charles，你不是变种人吗？你的能力呢？如果有人要侵犯你糟蹋你，你应该反抗，应该狠狠地伤害他！”

Charles在他用力的钳制下，眼睛上浮现了一层泪水，他的嘴角还留着一个若隐若现的牙印，那是一个几乎要把他拆吃入腹的吻。“我不会用了，Erik，我不会用了。”

Erik一愣，松开了抓着Charles的手，他的下巴已经被掐出了一层浅浅的淤青。

“如果我没经过允许就使用能力，我会被丢到地下室去，和那些藤蔓呆上一天。”Charles目光空洞地看着Erik，他讲述的时候，语气像个冰冷的机器：“那些藤蔓会插进来，插得比任何人的阴茎或者任何玩具都深，它们会同时填满我的肠道和生殖腔，那很疼。也许你会觉得可笑，但是我很害怕，我再也无法自由地使用自己的能力了。”说到这里，他咧开嘴苦笑了一下：“说到这个，我只是家里破产了而已，要不是这个能力，也许我就不会被这样对待。”

Erik震惊地看着他，他像个破损得人偶，连把自己蜷缩起来的力气都没有，因为他身上所有的部件都碎裂了，只能没遮掩地伸展开来，无能为力地任由别人在他身上掠夺。

他们就这样难堪地沉默了一会，末了，Erik摸了摸他的脸，从他身上爬了起来，他抽出一边的纸巾扔到Charles的胸口：“把自己擦干净，我给你买了……衣服，你要自己挑着穿。”

Charles一言不发地拿起纸巾擦干了自己胸口的污渍，从床上爬了起来，拖着虚浮的步子跟在Erik身后。Erik看得有些不忍心，但是他没有去扶他——Charles不能这样当个虚弱的玩物生存下去，他应该学会自己变得强大又独立，因为他到底是个变种人，Erik不允许他没有自己的族群抗争命运的尊严。

Erik走到沙发一角，看着上面的一盒盒内衣裤，有些难为情：“这是……Emma Frost买的内裤。”

“我从来不穿裤子。”Charles回答。

“你说什么？！”Erik以为自己听错了。

“我说，我从来不穿裤子。”Charles笑得像是在谈论别人身上的笑料：“因为他们说，布料的摩擦会让我的下体变得不再敏感——很可笑吧，对一个一天二十四小时里有七八个小时都被插着东西的人来说。”

Erik依旧无法习惯他这样轻描淡写的自嘲，他没有说话，只是泄愤一样一把撕开了一个包装盒，把里面的内裤扔给了Charles。“从今天开始，你必须要穿。”Erik发狠地说道：“你得学会着装得当。”

Charles嘲弄地看着他，拿着手里的内裤耸了耸肩：“那你得给我准备一个肛塞，不然我怕会被这个的布料摩擦得不停流水。”

Erik快疯了，对于一个几乎没有过性经验的人来说，和Charles对话简直像是一场折磨。他恼火地低吼：“你自己看着办吧！”然后转身离开了房间，顺手用力地带上了门。

他在楼下的吧台边一边喝着自己调配的气泡酒让自己冷静，一边数着时间。十几分钟以后，他放下空杯上了楼，想看看Charles有没有准备好——刚才他的养父离开前叮嘱他，要让Charles穿好衣服以后去他们的集会地点。

然而推开客厅门的那一刻Erik愣住了——客厅里空无一人，Charles根本不在那里。

***

离兄弟会的据点不远处的车站，一个人走进了候车厅，清晨的候车厅里只有几个打着盹的人，然而这个人的到来却把在场所有人的睡意都驱散了——那是一个美丽的Omega，而且是非比寻常的美丽。他用一件白色的风衣裹着自己，呼着初春清冷的空气。他看上去就像这场春雨化身而成的精灵。

“不好意思，我想去西彻斯特，请问，要怎么买票？”Charles左右环顾着大厅，带着几分局促不安地问向售票员。他说话的时候脸上带着温柔的笑容：“我要最快的车票。”

【TBC】


	8. Chapter 8

火车站附近一家小餐馆迎来第一批的晨间客人，狭小的空间里充满煎培根和松饼出炉的香味，空气被暖气和食物的热气熏得温热蓬松，仿佛咬一口上去会冒出奶油。一天的劳碌从食物被撕碎的口感里开始，人们的眼睛浑浊无神地透过落地窗看向街道，看着纽约街头漂浮不定的纸屑，像个昨夜猝死在床上的姑娘的白裙碎片，孤独落寞地寻找着自己的主人。

然而一个从窗前走过的影子让那一双双困倦的眼睛睁大了，他们像看见阿多尼斯从书页的油墨上跳了出来，优雅恣意地嘲笑着人们对文字描述的想象力极限。肮脏的餐厅窗户玻璃像鱼缸的四壁，把被阳光照射的海水里斑斓艳丽的景致圈了起来，划开了人间和天堂，而那个美丽的人影在另一端踩着海水里的波纹，悠然地前行着。

他推开餐厅的门走了进来，带进来一点街道上的冷风，他的白色风衣像被剪下来的一角雪地，轻轻覆盖着大地丰饶的躯体，可那些勃发的春意还是禁不住地要钻出来，枝枝蔓蔓地侵占整个天地。

他们一时间分不清这个Omega究竟是男性还是女性，他穿得太中性化，珠灰色的双宫绸衬衫和天蓝色的长裤，衣料松松垮垮地悬在他身上，领口里露出一抹绯色，既像是体温印染的血色，又像某种亵玩后的痕迹。这间店里的人都想将他的领口撕开，把那抹熏红看个仔细，无论是Alpha还，Beta还是Omega，都被他惊人的美艳吸引震慑。

Charles第一次来到这种地方，他不由得感到一阵紧张，那种对人混杂的气息的抗拒让他手指涌过一阵冰冷的痉挛。他很熟悉他人那股追寻猎物的目光，他敢肯定有人已经想把他摁在地上脱光衣服。他出来前翻出了Erik为他准备的Omega抑制剂，他不知道该用多少剂量，就给自己服用了一大把。那些Alpha的气息穿透食物味道织成的网，拍打着他，就像轻盈的羽毛，可是他有足够清醒的抵抗力来拒绝这一切了。

他在混乱中运用起了自己所剩无几的关于外界的知识，他不认识餐厅广告牌上写的字符，不知道该找谁开口。他从来没去过外面，Shaw也禁止他学习。他每天的工作就是躺在屋子的不同地方，骑在别人身上上下起伏，或者趴在地上配合别人的耸动。他学过不少姿势，有一些甚至很奇特，但是他个人最愿意的却还是最原始粗蛮的后入，那样他就可以把脑袋埋在枕头里，在别人驰骋他的肉体的时候去想些别的事。

他只是个商品，甚至没有经营自己的权力。他所需要做的就是被领进不同的房子不同的房间，给口味不同的人提供不同风格的服务。他不知道自己的主人会通过交易换取什么，更不懂他们是如何拿他的肉体和尊严来互相讨价还价。如果这间屋子里有人愿意带他去西彻斯特，但代价是要操他几顿的话，他会毫不犹豫地答应，可是他不知道该如何去贩售自己的肉欲。

“请问您有什么需要吗？”一个微笑的女人走了过来，她是个和善的Beta，穿着店里的蓝色制服，胸口配着名牌。尽管Charles没有多少常识，可他还是通过她的穿着和肢体语言辨认出她是店里的工作人员。

“那个……我……”他思索了一会词句——对陌生人表达诉求，对他而言异常艰难，可他必须这么做，如果不是那股始终都在与他们意图烙印在他身上的奴隶本能抗争的清醒与理智，这些年下来他恐怕早就精神崩溃了。

“我叫Charles，”他尽量让自己看上去礼貌而冷静：“是这样，我想要买张去西彻斯特的车票，可是售票员问我要钱，我没有钱，我问他能不能用性爱来交换，他要报警……”看着女人越来越怪异的脸色，他语气不由得慌乱起来：“我从来没出过门，我不知道外面这些东西……我很抱歉，但是我绝对没有恶意。请问我可以在这里做些简单的工作，例如端盘子什么的吗？那样我就能赚取报酬去买车票了。我看到你们贴在门口的招人启示了。”

“哦，天哪，可怜的孩子。”女人细细端详了他一会，沉重地叹了口气，她侧过身扶住Charles的背：“跟我过来，孩子，这里人多口杂，我们到里面来说话。”

Charles不明就里地被带到一间像办公室的地方，女人安置他在沙发上坐下，出去了一会又回来了，手里端着一杯咖啡和一盘松饼放到了他对面，示意他取用。Charles端起咖啡小口地啜饮了一口，立马被这陌生的苦涩口感呛住了。

女人连忙过来帮他拍背顺气，将咖啡杯推开。Charles一边咳嗽一边连忙道歉：“对不起，我没喝过这么苦的饮料……”

“哦，没事。”女人摇了摇头，温和地说。

过了一会，等他止住了呛咳，女人才一边抚着他的脊背一边问：“你是从哪里来的？”

“我不知道，”Charles迷迷糊糊地如实相告——他觉得对方对自己这么好，实在没理由撒谎，“他们把我从我之前住的地方带了回来，但是没什么人看着我，我已经很多年没回家了，我想回家去看看……”

“是警察局吗？”女人皱起了眉：“你之前困在一个地方，被警察救了出来？”

“警察？不是的，我也不知道他们都是谁，好像之前监护我的人的敌人。”Charles回答：“不过他们好像也不乐意给我自由，还是继续要我提供性服务……”

女人眯起眼睛，仔细地看了他很久，最后叹了口气：“唉，车站售票员要报警的决定是完全正确的。孩子，我想你遇到了很大的麻烦——你多大开始被监护的？”

“不知道，大概是十三岁左右吧。”Charles苦苦思索了一会：“刚开始那位先生很欣赏我，想把我培养成他的得力手下。可是等到我开始出现Omega性征以后，一切都开始不一样了……他告诉我世界上所有的Omega都是这样，被关在家里给Alpha们提供肉身服务，这些年我一直做得很好，可是我一直想回家看看……”

女人严肃地看着他，她似乎犹豫了很久，然后才开口说道：“扯他的淡，可怜的孩子，你被骗了。这是一桩性奴案，天哪，世界上怎么会有这种事……你在这里等着，我立刻去报警，那些人渣败类应该遭到法律的处罚。”她气得身体微微颤抖，但还是压抑着冷静了下来，走到一角的饮水机给Charles倒了杯温水，拿着手机走了出去。

Charles想拒绝她，可是她全然没有理会，直接走出了办公室。

Charles叹了口气，他没想到事情又会朝这个方向发展，他实在不愿意他们报警。常年游离在非法变种人组织和人类政府高层间，他对警察有了相当扭曲的概念——或者说，他害怕那些会成群结队上来围住他的Alpha，哪怕是善意的护送，也会被他们的信息素搅合成一场酷刑。如果他们只是要公事公办，那就更难堪了，Charles觉得自己会一刻不断地准备被他们凌辱。哪怕明知道对方是单纯热心的好人，他也无法抑制自己这种具有诬蔑意味的恐惧。

他低头看了一眼手中杯子里的水，自己的面孔浮现在那里，一个他的微缩图，那明艳的五官色彩似乎是染在水里的。他的面孔在水里化开，像一粒药丸，会把这没味道没颜色的水变成伊索尔德的魔汤。这几天来，他第一次如此明晰地看着自己的脸，微妙的憎恶浮现在他眉眼之间。他们说他长成这个样子，就活该被Alpha往死里蹂躏。可他实在不知道自己的脸和淫欲的沟壑间有什么隐秘的联系。

他左右环顾了一下房间，发现办公室窗户通往大街。

“对不起，好心的女士。”他冲着房门低语了一句，然后放下水杯过去拉开了窗户。

女人跟警察讲述完事情经过以后回到了办公室，却发现屋子里已经空无一人了，只有松饼在桌面上开始百无聊赖地变冷。

Charles匆匆走在大街上，拉紧了风衣领口，鲜活而清冷的风吹刮着他的脸颊，他第一次感受到自然的抚触。平时他能接触到的风只有窗户上隐形的拍击，有的时候他们把他的身体摁在窗户玻璃上，摩天大楼外的风喧嚣地围聚来观摩他被玻璃压扁的乳头几乎嵌进他乳晕里的乳环，还有他大张的双腿，钉在窗户上就像展开的蝶翼。风拥挤地推搡着彼此，隔着一层玻璃叫嚣着高空中空寂的热闹。Charles被人推着不断撞击着玻璃，风也在不断撞击着玻璃，他们像是要为了彼此和这脆弱的阻隔抗争得头破血流一样。

衣服的料子摩擦得他很不舒服，抑制剂不能抵挡身体的触感，他的乳头又开始硬了，而且在布料的推拉下开始发痒。他夹紧了双腿，纸巾卷在他后穴里开始变形，幸好他没渗出过多的黏液，双腿间依旧是干爽的。

路过的许多人都会把视线停留在他身上片刻，Charles受不了这样引人注目的感觉，这让他错觉自己又变回了那块盘中餐，等着人们涌上来扒光他，侵犯他。他感觉这个街道上来往的人全部像披着衣冠的恶魔，他们随时要撕破那层伪装的皮囊，冲上来撕碎他，把他拖回地狱。

纷乱的思绪在他脑海里撞击着发出轰鸣，Charles加快脚步，闪身躲进了一间小巷里。他揪紧头发摁住脑袋，靠在墙上发出一声闷吼。他的理智告诉他那些不过是路人，可他的本能在止不住地警觉颤抖，他难以控制地想象着自己被当街奸淫的画面，那群人会围在边上冷眼旁观，或者加入进来……他抱着肩膀发起抖来，感觉那一双双手从臆想里伸出来，下流地抚摸他，秽亵地探进他双腿之间……

他在小巷里蜷缩成一团，发出了无助的啜泣声。他害怕这条阴暗狭窄的两道墙壁尽头的那个世界，那个世界里全是人。那些人会伤害他，会再次囚禁他、侵犯他。

“Erik……Erik……”他一边哭，一边情不自禁地喊出了这个名字。

他抱着膝盖，不知道在这个地方呆了多久。夜色降临了，一片漆黑的环境比白天的裎裸的城市更让人有安全感。小巷里亮起了灯，Charles感到潮湿的凉意在发间晕开，凉飕飕的，像针尖轻轻扫过头皮。他抬起头来，在那只瞪着他的灯泡照耀下看见繁密纷乱的雨丝。

过量的抑制剂让他的身体麻木得像一截朽烂的木头，昨夜那场疯狂的性事留下的痛似乎也不那么明显了。他在雨中渐渐湿透，可他却一动不动，看着头顶那一道狭窄的夜空发呆。

——曾经他试过逃跑，他乘着顾客筋疲力尽地睡着以后，穿着对方的衣服跑到了酒店的两条街之外。一个人看着穿着宽大衣服、慌张惊惶的他，把他带回了家里。可是等待他的却是一场殴打和强暴，他被那个人锁在地下室里蹂躏了三天，被揍得遍体鳞伤，还断了条肋骨。后来Shaw的手下杀了那个人救出了他，那时候他已经奄奄一息，在床上躺了一个月才能继续接客。

在他伤好以后，他连续好几天都被扔到地下室里，和那些藤蔓相处一晚上，以做惩罚。从那以后他再也不敢逃跑了。

Charles回忆着这些噩梦，小巷变成了一条黑暗的河流，他在其间载沉载浮，无论去留都由不得他。

一阵脚步声从巷口传来，Charles警觉地绷紧了脊梁，缩身躲到了一边的货箱后。那个人慢慢走了过来，脚步声里水花溅起的声音就像一道裂缝顺着玻璃爬来。

那个人走到了灯光下，雨伞的阴影覆盖着他的脸，然而Charles还是认了出来，因为那张脸实在太好辨认——轮廓分明，高鼻薄唇，一双绿眼睛像女巫狂欢夜喝醉的月亮。

“Charles，你在那吗？”比较年轻的那个Erik低声问，他的声线有些疲惫沙哑：“我找了你一天了。你不该一路留下这么多骚动的，为了盘问出你的下落，我差点拆了那间餐馆。如果你不出来，我就把这条街给毁了。”

Charles用胳膊环抱着自己，没有出声。其实他想冲出去，钻到这个Erik的怀抱里，只有在那里，他才能感受到从未有过的宁静与安全。

“好了，Charles，不要任性了。”Erik叹了口气：“你知道你哪里也去不了的吧？Shaw的残余势力还在这座城市里流窜，他的那些人类盟友也都认识你。你甚至不能用自己的能力，你连抵抗的力量都没有。”

他一边说，一边勾了勾手，一根铁丝发出骇人的变形声，在黑暗里扭曲了起来，像条敏捷的蟒蛇一样蹿了出来，缠绕着捆住了Charles的手腕。

Charles发出一声惊骇的喘息，连忙挣动着手腕，要把这冰冷的毒蛇从自己身上甩下去。Erik不得不小心地控制着铁丝的扭曲幅度，让Charles不会把自己弄伤。

他大步走到Charles面前，把伞举过Charles的头顶，在昏暗的光线里，他的微笑看上去像个桀骜不驯又阴晴不定的神明。

“你知道你逃不了的，”他说道：“不过如果你只是想去西彻斯特看看的话，我可以带你过去。”

【TBC】


	9. Chapter 9

四季酒店的服务生敲开了一间客房的门：“客房服务，先生。”他将餐车推进了房间，脸上露出一丝含蓄的疑惑——面前这个年轻人看上去实在不像爱吃甜食的人。

“知道了，你出去吧。”Erik一边说，一边把小费递了过去。

服务生离开以后，他看着被整齐地摆放在餐桌上的餐点叹了口气。此刻的纽约在下雨，窗外的天色是一壶被藏在地窖里的红紫色葡萄酒，沙沙的雨水听起来也有几分醉意朦胧的意蕴。庞大的城市在这场冷水浴里溺毙了，星星点点的灯火是它永不瞑目的双眼。

客房里的灯光是暖黄色的，装潢色调是温文尔雅的象牙色，人的影子投射在上面，有点像个快要溃散的冤郁幽灵。Erik走进套间内室，Charles乖乖地坐在床上听着收音机，信号受到雨天干扰，爵士乐一节一节地传出来——一个女人在吟唱着月色洒在松针上的景象，那月色也支离破碎了，有股说不出的悲凉，就像一个已经老去了的姑娘思念着被自己的回忆永远保鲜的爱人，而那几十年前的月亮又回来了，无情地照亮了爬满她面孔的皱纹。

Charles穿着酒店的睡袍，刚被热水冲洗过的身体还散发着热气和沐浴乳的清香。他扒着自己的膝盖，沉默无言地看着Erik，那姿态令Erik感到一阵怒火和怅然，好像Charles在等着自己去伤害他一样。

他刚想开口说些什么，却看到Charles露出来的双脚已经红肿了，于是他顿时想到一件事：Charles可能几乎没什么机会走路，连这点路途都会让他的脚受不了。

他握紧了拳头，把沸反的心思压了下去，弯下腰把Charles从床上抱了起来，一路来到起居室，把他放到了餐桌边。

“我不知道你爱吃什么，所以我把甜品每一种买了一个。”Erik说道，他给自己倒了杯红酒，翘起腿坐在了Charles对面。他们身边是客房的落地窗，玻璃在雨里淌着泪，丝丝的冰凉渗了进来，在暖气里刺绣着春天的寒意。

Charles看了他一会，半晌才开口：“Erik，对不起。”

Erik却笑了，他侧过脑袋，用指关节抵着太阳穴，对着Charles勾起一边嘴角——这个笑容相当迷人，这轻佻的调情意味的笑容让他看起来终于有了点年轻人样子。

“你为什么要道歉？”Erik反问：“我不觉得追求自由的意志有什么好感到抱歉的。”

Charles咬了咬下嘴唇，没有用刀叉，而是用手抓起餐盘里的奶油蛋糕吃了起来。他的手指颜色苍白得发青，像被磨损过千万次的大理石台阶，在那病态的白色衬托下，沾在他皮肤上的奶油居然因为纯粹而彻底的白，有了点石膏像的古意。

看着Charles狼吞虎咽地吃着东西，Erik不由得皱起了眉头：“别吃这么快，Charles，没有人跟你抢。”

Charles用手背擦了擦嘴，不好意思地笑了起来，他的嘴里还塞满了食物，脸颊上沾满奶油和蛋糕屑，这个笑容看起来甜美得似乎也能吃。

“不好意思，Erik。”他含着食物，口齿不清地说：“我习惯了。”

一股疑窦从Erik心里升起，他不由得问道：“他们不给你吃饱吗？”

Charles嚼着甜食，似乎是思索了一会词句——他还很不习惯跟别人面对面地沟通，“唔……一般不会让我营养不良，他们会给我打吊水。”他回忆着，说道：“如果我太瘦的话，客人会怀疑我不干净。”

“……他们不给你吃东西？”Erik的声音冷了下来。

“如果我表现得令人满意的话，就会有食物。”Charles吞下了一大口樱桃馅饼：“但是如果我惹他们生气的话……”回忆到这里，他目光黯然了下去，捧着被咬了一口的碎布丁，有些悲伤地看着它那娇嫩的奶白色身躯。Erik发现他眼里的食物倒影破碎了，浮起来的水光冲散了它们。

——“如果我表现得不好，我会连续几天都只能饿着，精///液是我唯一的食物。”

Erik揪紧了桌布，本来要冲口而出的一句恶语被他的牙齿生生磨碎了。他看着桌子上琳琅满目的各色点心，又看了看Charles，他不由得伸出手揉了揉他的头发。

“如果不够的话，我再叫他们送来一些。”Erik说道，语气是他自己都没意识到的轻柔与温和。

Charles点了点头，忽而咧嘴笑了：“我怎么可能吃得下这么多，Erik，你太好了，你对我太好了。”

他吃了几盘以后很快就饱了，用餐巾胡乱地擦干净了自己的脸和手指。他们一起回到卧室里，打开了电视来看。两个人都没有说话，Charles是因为疲惫，Erik是因为心绪纷乱。很快，Charles歪歪地倒在枕席间睡着了，他睡姿里有种屈辱的不雅，两条腿无意识地向外撇着，睡袍下摆高高撩起，下身一览无遗。电视里变换的黑白色光线在他两腿间漂浮不定，那道有些红肿的穴口随着他的呼吸起伏微微张拢，绵软的器官垂在上面，像是低顺地等待着爱抚。

坐在沙发上的Erik看到这个场景，感到自己呼吸频率紧促了起来，他立刻关掉了电视，三步并作两步地冲到床边把毛毯拉起来盖住Charles的身体，他有些气恼地插着腰，用力地揉弄着自己的头发，心里开始挣扎了起来——既然另一个他都能操Charles，自己为什么不行？什么Charles不是他该拥有的人，Magneto的言论都见鬼去吧！他可不是什么做小伏低的乖儿子，也不是什么迂腐高洁的绅士。一个Alpha和一个Omega共处一室，发生那些活色生香的场景不是很正常？

而他又有些恼恨Charles，气他不懂得遮掩自己的赤裸裸的淫荡，在心里责怪他自然而然的诱欲。所以Charles偷偷逃离后他第一反应居然是——他长成那个样子，有一副那样的身体，一个人跑到外面怎么行得通？

Charles就像是厄里斯手中的金苹果，赫拉、雅典娜和阿芙洛狄忒为得到它而争论不休。众神之间聊以解闷的小游戏，却带来了人间的兵戈血火。

Erik在经历一番天人交战后，还是一把从床上扯下一个枕头，跟人赌气一样快步走到起居室躺在了沙发上。

房间里的灯全部熄了，窗外的光却永无止境、不眠不休。城市散发的光辉被这场冷雨浸泡得肿胀幽冷，那沙沙的雨声，是时间在宇宙中磨砺着锋刃，准备去往一个又一个历史的黄昏以收割生命。千万年前的人类在洞穴里听着这阵雨，他们只能从同类身上寻求温暖，彼此肢体交缠，在温暖的生命之泉中浸沐彼此。那未开化的爱情，是人类进化至今少数完整存留的本性。

Erik闭上双眼，却只看到Charles的身体，他那双不怎么走路的孩童般的双足，像用珍珠和雪花石堆砌出来的身体，那柔软的手肘隐隐透出绯红，上面有几道他自己抓出来的红痕，还有他的脊线，像开满茉莉花的海岸线，一侧是被他的美丽映衬得模糊呆板的现实，一侧是他柳橙香味和罂粟的芬芳混杂的血液肌理——那是一片揉碎了教堂里的彩花玻璃铺成的沙滩，天使和圣母都成了糖果一样的斑斓光影，人们的情欲化身在上面嬉戏流连，拍打着沿岸的浪花是醇郁的鲜奶与果酒。

他被这疯狂的念头折磨得额头冒汗，不得不把脑袋闷进枕头里去，然而那膨胀的欲望在黑暗里更加放肆了，发出一阵阵炎症般炽热的肿痛来。他不想让自己的手指握着这光滑柔软的枕头织料，这种柔顺是令人崩溃的乏味。原本黑暗中可以发掘的一切美丽，此刻都换上了一副呆滞平板的面孔，就像“富丽堂皇”“美轮美奂”这些频繁出现的字眼一样，漂亮得漫不经心、麻木冷漠，成了织花毛毯上繁复的印花中最平淡的一个。

他想要握住Charles的身体，那隔着衣料散发温热的身体。他的皮肤触感像剥去外皮的桃，还带着夏天烈阳的温热，还有果园留存下来的青绿气息，摸上去是滑腻得近乎黏热的，仿佛可以轻易碰伤，却又引诱着你大口咬下去，咬得汁水四溅。

Erik沉吟着，把手伸进了裤裆里，握住了自己已经硬挺了起来的阴茎，上下撸动了起来。他在昏乱迷醉间尚有一丝清明——他不能去强迫Charles，不能再伤害他的身体和灵魂。

而Charles独自一人在卧房里醒了过来，他做了一个噩梦，他从来不习惯一个人睡，没有人抱着他，没有人把他干得昏过去又醒过来，又或者是被塞进巨大的玩具，整个身体被填得满满当当。没有人的体温覆盖着他，让他的意识飘荡去了那个下午，他躺在医疗室里的产床上，用来躺卧的一块床板被拆掉了，他的臀部悬在半空中，两条腿被绑在支架上，双腕被悬起来锁在头顶，他不得不绷紧自己的腰才能维持身体的平衡。

Charles躺在上面百无聊赖，想了一下自己生孩子的样子，又被这个荒谬的情形逗笑了——他们是严格地给他避孕，并且禁止任何客人标记他的。Charles不知道自己还有没有生育的能力。他垂下眼恋，看着自己的乳尖——乳环紧紧地咬着嫩肉，在医疗室的灯光里闪着冷辉——这是漂亮的乳头，他们把它的颜色保养得鲜妍娇嫩，像艺术品一样漂亮得偏离日常，是用来搓揉、吮吸的乳头，是用药物灌注得敏感淫荡的乳头……他想象不到自己会用这对乳头来哺乳。

他动了动腰，扭动了一下酸疼的肌肉，同时不忘小心翼翼地夹紧穴肉，那里插着一个啤酒瓶的长颈，太纤细了，几乎不能让他感到肉壁缝隙被撑开的快感，平滑的玻璃瓶身被黏液弄得滑溜溜的，他不得不用力夹紧它，才能让它不掉落在地上。

Charles模糊的记忆里有啤酒，那时候他在家里厨房偷偷地喝了一口大人的啤酒，嘴唇上全是白泡沫汇聚成的胡须，有个小姑娘被他逗弄得发出银铃般的笑声，这些他都记不清了。

医疗室的门被推开了，医生走了进来，他检查了一下Charles的身体，用圆珠笔的头轻轻地碰了碰Charles的左侧乳尖。被晾了几个小时的Charles承受不住这样的刺激，不由得发出一声低低的呻吟来，乳尖也立刻就充血挺立了，跟听到长官的指令就马上立正的士兵一样训练有素。

Charles疲惫地喘着粗气，跟医生抱怨：“我受不了了，我想休息一会儿……”

医生点了点头，在手中的记录本上写了什么，然后把纸笔放进了白大褂内侧的口袋。他戴上塑料手套，弯下腰来将酒瓶从Charles的下体里取了出来，瓶口拉出一道长长的黏液，他的穴口一时合不拢，湿热的淫液翻滚着顺着大腿根淌了出来。

医生松开了Charles的束缚，Charles立刻坐了起来，一只手揉搓着大腿的肌肉，一只手伸向了湿淋淋的穴口，医生瞪了他一眼，无情地打下了他那只手。

“别乱碰，这可是你身上最珍贵的器官。”医生冷冷地说道。

Charles嘟哝着，不满地说：“可是水把你这里弄脏了。”

“我等会会清理。”医生瞟了他一眼：“你好好坐着，不要乱动。”

Charles撇了撇嘴，乖乖地坐在床沿，两条腿晃动着，百无聊赖地玩起了手指。医生用量尺度量了一下啤酒瓶里积蓄起来的液体水平线，又掏出记事本来记下了一个数字。他脱下手套，从办公桌的罐子里拿出一颗糖果放到了Charles的手里。

“给我的？”Charles冲他笑了起来。

“你接下来会缺水。”医生冷冰冰地说道：“要进行一个输液，不然你晚上可能会分泌不出液体来。当然，你的数据不错。”他以科研人员精密审慎的目光扫了一眼Charles——这个他们倾尽心血打造出来的潘多拉，用来蛊惑那些愚蠢的人类，向他们推销变种人那乖顺、驯服的一面……那可以随意蹂躏的一面。

“不要想着色诱我，Charles，一个实验人员不可能被小白鼠色诱。”他一句话下去，Charles黯然地收起了自己潋滟的目光，垂下头去剥起了糖纸。

“你一旦没有引起一个人的色欲，你就不放心和他相处。”医生拍了拍他的肩膀：“你只喜欢跟那些喜欢操你的人呆在一起，所以你会害怕Shaw。”

Charles叹了口气，蹙起了眉头：“这是我唯一的武器，先生。”

医生没有感情地笑了笑——确实，他只能在淫欲的领域占领主动权，在肉体交合的原始欲望里获得被在乎的温暖，在肉体这道栅栏外，他就是其他人可以肆意践踏的玩具。他走到房间里的黑板面前，往上面贴了张大头贴：“这是你今晚的客人，Charles。”

Charles端详着这张被影印出来的脸——又一个要侵占他的身体的面具，他露出了空洞麻木的表情，脚趾机械地摩擦着另一条腿的小腿肚。

“国防部官员，喜欢红酒、高尔夫，有伴侣。他在床上的爱好比较随性，没有什么特殊的癖好。”

“噢，那我会让他爽上天的。”Charles翻了个白眼，像是感到乏味一样摸了摸头发——不用打扮成各种样子，不用承受一些额外的危险刺激，这是轻松的交易。

“不过……”医生意味深长地笑了笑：“他喜欢上哺乳期Omega。”

Charles的腿停止了晃动，他感觉到齿颊间的糖在持续融化，味道有点酸。

“这就是我们这一周给你用的药的妙用了。”医生眼镜反着残酷的光：“不过还需要一点后续的刺激，这样才能让你……让你产乳。”

医生故弄玄虚的表情消失在黑暗的天花板上，Charles躺在繁密的雨声编织的混沌里，两只手不自禁地揪住了自己的胸口。他感到空虚和饥渴，想要Alpha的舌头从自己的皮肤上划过，想要被Alpha攻击性的信息素包围渗透，被压在壮硕的肉体下，被贯穿插弄，直到他哭得喉咙都哑掉。

他轻轻地下了床，走到了起居室里，整个房间用高档隔音设施围堵起来的昂贵的静谧中，雨水的光影充盈着室内，这里变成了深海，水压压在人的内脏和天灵盖上，把他们的灵魂榨进这片充满水声呓语的幽暗国度。

冷莹莹的光落在Erik光裸的背脊上，他的腰线和肩颈线反射着的水光像跃动的魔咒音节。Charles走了过去，俯下身趴在了Erik的身上。他感到Erik的身体发出警觉地震颤，接着一只手抓了过来，握住了他的咽喉。

然而他坐在Erik的腰上，对着同样彻夜未眠的Alpha露出笑容，温柔得缠绵缱绻，却充满暴虐的情欲。

“我不认识电视上字幕里那些单词，”他用沙哑的声音耳语：“但是我会说一句话的不同语言。”

在Erik困惑震惊的目光下，他抓住Erik揪着自己的手，俯下身在对方耳边轻声说道：“那句话是：fuck me。”

话音落下，他伸出舌头，在Erik的耳垂上舔了一口。

【TBC】


	10. Chapter 10

【第九章】

深夜时，他的梦中呢喃是蛇胆汁玫瑰酒，分明是用来自欺欺人的东西，却依旧苦得锥心刺骨。他的衣服领口是隔绝现实与LSD幻觉的边境，一拉开就铺展开来一幅电影海报——黑白色的，等着其他人用爱抚和吻去给他新血般的皮肤着色。他让Erik发现美丽可以与脸无关，他是被剥掉遮头遮脚的六只翅膀的炽天使，被闭锁在这个幽深无光、潮气森森的冥河，雨水的波纹在玻璃窗户上蜿蜒纵横，迷离的光影灌满房间，像是那条闪着磷火光芒的河流，冤魂化作的潮涌卷动舔砥他的身体。

这就像是一个可卡因的梦境，Erik几乎觉得自己是疯了。

Charles俯身贴向了他，像是他柔软的小腹，那里还裹着纱布，然后是他突出的肋骨，再来就是他的胸膛，尖翘的乳尖在昏暗里依旧红得突兀，宛若黑白色的电影海报上被顽皮的孩童用放大镜燃起了两点赤红，那触感也是凉丝丝的温热，像被从锻冶炉里取出来扔进冰水里的一个刺人的吻。他的身体就以这样的顺序倾覆在Erik身上，所经之途一路在Erik的神经里放火焚城。Charles肉体的诱惑力就像水，平常被衣料和编织物抹除得细细碎碎的，是几滴露珠，连蝴蝶的脊椎都压不弯，然而一旦未着寸缕，那就是瓢泼的暴雨，连固若金汤的都城也要在一夕间粉碎。

他的身体是温热的，其中却掺杂着那两枚金属的冰凉。

Erik倒吸了一口冷气，不经意间这满屋子的信息素都滚滚地往他天灵盖里罐去。他闻起来有点像战火散去后的林区，四下里总是充斥着那股不知道潜藏着什么鬼魅的荒芜，还有一丝丝锈蚀的腥甜，一场剧烈的潮气在苍翠树木间织起了雾，把一片壮丽的莽苍都调和成了朦胧甜郁的鸡尾酒，配方里有一小勺砒霜和一把火药。

而Charles的信息素，就像那片森林一角的泉水里啜饮的小鹿被什么动静惊吓到了掉头在小溪里奔走，身上五彩缤纷的落花纷纷扬扬地洒在鹿蹄惊起的水花里。

他松开钳着Charles的手，在这个时刻暴力地触摸对方的命门，给人一种比觊探彼此的裸露还要羞耻的私密感。然而原本他的手指感受着Charles的脉搏，胸口感受着Charles的心跳，此刻在这片万籁俱寂里突然抽离了一个声音，就像一首协奏曲里的一把乐器罢演了。一滴冰冷落在Erik的下颔上，也不知道是窗外的雨飘了进来，还是Charles眼中的蓝色穿透了夜色与灯光的浊流，滴淌到了他的身上。

他感到自己无可挽回地硬了起来，那抬头的怪物器官隔着裤子抵着Charles的大腿内侧。那里早就又湿漉又黏，Charles的股缝里渗出来的淫液把Erik的裤子都打湿了。幽光里Charles惨白的大腿上溢开好几道体液的轨迹，他本人更是敏感地捕获到了Erik的沉沦，用舌尖舔了舔下嘴唇，在这片见鬼的黑夜里对Erik露出唇红齿白的笑容。

他就像是这片浑浊情欲的蛛网中那只优雅惑人的捕食者，要开始享受属于自己那股原始的血腥的盛宴。

“走开，Charles。”Erik骇然地听到自己声音里那股近乎孱弱的咬牙切齿。

“你已经硬了，Erik。”Charles垂下脑袋在他耳边说道：“为何还会不想插入我？”

Erik静默了片刻，而后在两人粗重的呼吸里开了口：“你的生殖腔有伤，肠道也有，我不想做那种雪上加霜的混蛋。我可以给你打抑制剂，然后自己上街找个随便什么人……Charles，不要这样，你已经不像个人类了。”

“我像什么？”Erik的话像是刺伤了他，他的眼睛里突然涌起泪意：“Erik，你觉得我像什么？我本来就什么都不是，我用不了能力，也没有过去的记忆……从我有记忆开始，我过的日子就是被操、被操、被操……被Alpha和Beta的阴茎操，被各种玩具操，被器械操，被手指、舌头和随便什么东西操！他们告诉我，Omega就是这样，我没有得选……告诉我Erik，Omega就该是这样吗？”

他趴在Erik身上仰着头，近乎是绝望而又虔诚地看着他，那姿势就像是用自己的头发来擦洗耶稣双足的抹大拉。而Erik只是抿紧了嘴唇，没有说话，他的欲望膨胀在隔绝两人的夹缝中，那道夹缝是虚无、历史和人类文明衍生出来遮羞的衣物。他叹了口气，挽住了Charles的后脑勺，Charles的胸口紧紧地贴着他的，汗液把他黏在了自己身上，现在要把他甩下去，就跟剥皮一样痛。

他低下头去吻了Charles的额头，翻身把他压在了沙发上。软垫掉了一地，终于腾出一角逼仄的空当，来容纳他们近乎要炸裂的欲望。他吻着Charles的脖颈和锁骨，没有再往下，那两枚钳在Charles乳尖上的细环会让他感到反胃和愤怒，而金属的质感冷冰冰地刺在他作为变种人特有的知觉里。他想把它们捏碎，在亲吻Charles被残害的乳尖。

“我不会进去。”Erik的声音落在Charles耳边滴着汗液的一缕发梢上，“把腿并拢，夹住它。”说完，他脱下裤子，硬挺许久的凶器立刻弹出，带着惊人的滚烫贴在Charles的大腿内侧。

Charles听话地夹紧了大腿，湿漉漉的肌肤裹住了Erik可怕的Alpha性器，他混乱的知觉里感受到和Magneto一样属于凶兽的硕大坚挺——这玩意要是再进来他残破的内部，恐怕他会死在这里。惊骇中他感觉到自己被Erik抱了起来，就用这样的姿势跪坐在他的腿上，Erik的手指冰冷而骨感，像某种猎食型鱼类的漂亮尾骨，突出的骨关节划过他的腰窝，触感就像冷水里摸到的一个又一个玻璃珠。那些珠子在水里打着旋，分开浪流，一个个滚进了冒水的小洞里。Charles咬紧了嘴唇，不知道Erik进去了几根手指，他开始感到了熟悉的被撑开的快感。鱼类的优美脊梁骨游进了幽深黏热的洞穴，破开了里面滞重的热流和温暖的水湾，一头撞在Charles的敏感点上。

他咬住了Erik的肩膀，Erik的阴茎在他腿间抽动，而他的手指在他的体内灵活地逗弄着他。他觉得Erik的手指像是牵着傀儡丝从内部撕扯着他，又极尽地挑逗着他。那惊颤的酥麻击穿血液，他的身体活跃了起来，变成了人流高峰的城市，血管里淌过无数拥挤的眼睛和感官，那是一个个孔洞，贪婪地吸食着欲念，哪怕那些肮脏会积沉下去，变作沉疴。

Erik射了，那一霎那间房间里纠缠绵密的信息素有了鲜活的腥，那是极贴近野兽的一种味道，提醒他们这是多么野蛮而蒙昧的纠缠。然而未经进化的快意是纯粹的，那些繁杂的哲学与文明叨扰不到它，是一种空白而彻底的要粉碎灵魂的快乐。Charles用手抹开一滴黏液，Erik和他的体液混合着，被他抹在了自己的乳尖。Erik的手指抽了出来，他把Charles粗鲁地掀翻了过去，让他的臀部高高翘起，握住了自己又硬了起来的欲望撸动了起来。

Charles感觉到有股细微温热钻进了后穴，刺激之下他想抓住什么，手指却在光滑的沙发皮上打了滑。他讨厌这种无着的交合，跟被悬在空中一样，只能把重力全部放在那个正在侵犯自己的外来物上。Erik的舌头在他的软肉间戳刺着，轻柔地舔弄着那不断地渗出欲液来的敏感小穴，穴口因为红肿而分外红艳，收合着取悦他的舌。他能感受到Charles那属于娼妓的技巧，几乎跟与生俱来的本能一样随时侍弄那些进入他的事务。在这样淫乱癫狂的场景下，他心里居然有一丝悲凉。

Charles发出哭泣的颤音，他高潮了，尽管Omega的阴茎不会在高潮时射精——他们根本没有精液这种拿来给别人散播自己基因的工具——可也滴出了一小股体液。而他的乳尖挣扎着冒出了乳白色的液体，带着体温在他胸口划出一道白色的线，滴滴答答地落在了沙发上。

Erik离开了他的身体，用发泄过后有几分空虚的清醒瞪着Charles身下的白色水泊，震惊地问：“你怀孕了？！”

“是后遗症。”Charles翻过了身，痛苦地捂着酸胀的胸口，那里不受控制地一直在冒着奶水。那本来被形容为圣洁的哺育泉水的乳汁此刻却一派淫乱，直往他的指缝里流出来。因为被穿刺着乳环的关系，Charles的胸口又疼又麻痒。他难耐而痛苦地拉扯着乳环，撕扯着自己的乳尖，想要缓解这股酸胀。

“把那个该死的铁环摘了，Charles，你不是性奴隶。”Erik吞咽了一口，怒视着那两根铁环，念力开始在金属上游走，就要把它们粉碎在Charles的指尖。

Charles却摇了摇头：“求你不要，Erik。没有它们，我会……我会非常难受……”他艰难地思索了一会要怎么跟Erik解释，“他们惩罚我的时候就会把它们摘掉，然后把我的手捆起来。然后我会因为乳尖上的空虚痛苦得发狂。”

Erik看了他一会，他的绿眼睛此刻就像一个无梦的深眠境地，里面的烛火被永远地熄灭了，吐出来的一丝丝烟雾在吟着断续冷清的歌。

他把Charles抱了起来，带回了房间里，就这样把Charles抱在胸前，两个人一起躺在床上。他尽量小心轻柔地按摩着Charles的胸口，纾解他反自然的生理性疼痛，在他耳边低声问道：“这又是怎么回事？”

“是后遗症，Erik，后遗症……我不知道那是什么东西，我对医学和科技的了解连小孩子都不如。”Charles在他怀里颤抖着说：“我一旦在性事里感到了相当的快感，就会这样……已经很久没有这样过了，因为大多数时候，性给我带来的都是痛，而不是快乐。”

Erik低笑一声：“这么说，你被我服务得很快乐？”

Charles的脸颊红了，发出了一声轻微的“嗯。”

他们沉默了许久，Erik的手掌和手腕上全是横流的奶汁，有些已经干涸了，黏在他皮肤上，倒像是乳香的精油，又被拿去搓揉着Charles的胸口。那两枚乳环在他指尖转动，就像两颗冷酸的钻石，捏不住，一直咬着人手心。

突然，Charles问道：“Erik，你有过别人吗？”

“这是什么问题，我是个健康发育的Alpha，当然有过别人。”

“这样就公平了，你不是我的第一次，我也不是你的第一次。”Charles没头没脑地笑了。

Erik突然想起自己在此之前拥有过的其他Omega或者Beta，又觉得拿那些萍水相逢的前缘来和面前的Charles比，实在是有失风度。可他又情不自禁地回想那些躯体——一个个都有些圆熟，摸起来是没有棱角的一片肉的汪洋，丰腴得几乎没有形状，就像小孩子的脏手捏出来的面团。在肉体之外，他记不住任何一张脸，任何一句喘息间零碎的情话。

他度过了一段很糟糕的日子，每天都被集中营里的回忆和母亲的死亡交叠的梦境里惊醒。单纯地作为Alpha活着，他知道出路；单纯地作为犹太人活着，他也知道出路；可唯独作为变种人，他就是在黑暗的密林里摸索前行，不知道会不会突然踩到毒蛇，或者近在咫尺的地方突然睁开一双绿莹莹的眼睛。

他本来以为Shaw的死会缓解自己心中怆然的悲寂，可一切都没太大改变。一个被关在冰窖里太久的人，早已失去了感知冷热的能力。一个人匆匆闯出狭小闷热的屋子想要透气，却发现外界的天地依旧是如出一辙的沉闷窒息。

他抱住了Charles，这点温热是他在这场空虚的战争中唯一的战利品。Charles的脸歪在他的肩膀上，他的呼吸掠过他的皮肤，匆匆地钻进了他们四周深不见底的黑暗中。

“Charles，你用你的能力来读我的心。”Erik突然说道：“我允许你看到我脑海里的东西。”

Charles僵了一会，他用下巴蹭了蹭Erik的肩窝：“别破坏这个夜晚好吗，Erik。”

“我没有破坏它，我要让它变得没有遗憾。”Erik定定地说：“来吧，Charles，用你的能力来读我。”

Charles犹疑了半晌，他在Erik的怀抱里转了过来，蓝眼睛里倒映着Erik的面容，然后睫毛覆盖住了那两个Erik，像是纷扰落下的一场知更鸟羽翼。他伸出双手，手指抵在了自己的太阳穴上。外面的世界雨停了，月光从窗户洒落，澄澈干净，一如诗句的断章等着人间的柔情将其填满。

一滴泪划过Charles的脸，他叹息着：“你的回忆真悲伤。”然后他笑了：“但是也有快乐的回忆。”

“是吗，我自己都要忘了，原来我也是知道快乐这种滋味的。”Erik露出微笑，月色里他看见了故乡的月亮，十几年前十几年后，月亮都不曾变过，它无言地悬挂在夜空，看着人类犯下一件又一件恶行。

然而，在那些错误的命运里，他突然又看到了曾经拥有过的一切，他的父母和他的家。他都近乎要忘记自己也曾经是个普通人，甚至快不记得自己以前也是个孩子。

Charles睁开眼睛，在一地明亮的月色里看着他，他的眼睛比还没遭受过战火洗劫的欧洲天空还要蔚蓝。

“怎么样，Charles，我回忆里也有其他的Omega。”Erik抓住了他的手，他们就带着性的残渣抚摸着对方。“他们都独立、健康而骄傲——依靠Alpha不是Omega的义务，有尊严地活下去才是。”

但Charles在他怀里瑟缩了起来，像是什么痛苦的回忆缠上了他：“别说了，Erik，我不知道……”

“Charles……怎么回事？”Erik突然感觉到了事情的不对劲——心灵感应是非常强大的变种能力，至少Emma Frost就是如此，可哪怕是白皇后，也不能挖掘出他这样深层的记忆，Charles明显比她还要更上一层楼……这样的能力，怎么可能会因为人为的威胁恫吓就被压制？

他想到了找到Charles的时候，Magneto说他的状态近乎癫狂。

“他们给你用了什么药？”看着害怕得发抖的Charles，Erik焦急地问：“你不能用这样的能力，绝对不是那些心理阴影的关系……变种人可不会怕那种程度的伤害……”

然而就在他逼问的时候，脑海里突然响起了一个冷清的女声：“Erik，你的养父正在门口，不想他把整栋楼拔起来扔天上的话，你最好现在就带着Charles Xavier下来。”

Erik怔住了：“Emma？”

“是，是我。”那个声音不耐烦地说：“还有，记得把你们俩都洗干净，不要跟Magneto说你和他发生了关系，不然我觉得……呃，他可能会杀了你。”

【TBC】


	11. Chapter 11

“小骚货，你怎么吮得这么紧啊？放松些，不然这样我怎么插你？”

“把浴袍脱下来，然后骑在他身上，就是这样，乖孩子……好了，含好我的，把你的嘴也派上用场，记住也别忘了你屁股的工作。”

“腿打开点，让我们看看你那个美丽的小穴——看，多可爱的小东西，来，给他淫乱的小肉洞拍张特写。”

“宝贝儿，今天一整晚你都不能睡，我的好朋友们说要把你的奶水挤够两个杯子呢，哈哈哈……好好用手接着你的乳汁，小贱货，一滴也不许漏出来。该死，你下面的这张嘴怎么这么紧……”

——无数个影子在梦里来回，Charles在黑暗中辗转反侧。那些影子露出不属于人类的狰狞笑容，他们的眼睛像两个雪洞，里面汩汩地流淌着香草味润滑液和大马士革玫瑰精油沸腾后的乳沫，他在那不同颜色的窥探孔里看见自己不同的样子，被拧扭成各种怪异淫荡的体位，拿自己挺翘的乳头和渗水的蜜穴来企求他们的蹂躏。那不同颜色的酒店或者乡野别墅的床单是一张张祚蚕丝或精梳棉的画布，他是上面的私房风俗画主角。他身上的吻痕是柑橘味利口酒，皮肤光滑柔软像德彪西谱写的乐曲，在他们挥舞着紫涨的性器插进来的那一刻，则成了所有琴键一起砸落的骇鸣。

他一丝不挂地在这些影子间踏着满地刀尖走过，他们气焰嚣张的性器拍打着他的手臂和小腿。象征淫秽的浊液从他腿间滔滔滚出，拉出一路蜗牛爬行的痕迹，在黑暗里这条黏液汇聚的小径闪烁着彩花玻璃的光晕，就像某个性别在上帝创造他们的时候随手在他们下体撕开的一道缝，拿来承载这世间诸般丑恶残暴的欲望。他的赤足将从自己身体里流泻出来的细窄溪流踩成脏乱的花纹，里面还混淆着他被射入的那万千个灼热的夜晚，还有他双乳流出的创世之初的空白。

古典花纹形状的阳光刺醒了他，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，想起前一晚的雨，还有Erik大脑深处那金属厚重而低沉的奏鸣曲。他在Erik怀里发了狂，对方用一记手刀让他陷入了沉睡。

这间屋子显然不是他们互相取悦的那间酒店，这是一件很大的房间，形状像个鸟笼，穹顶是拱起的，天花板上横撑着九副在湖中沐浴的玉体，却并无色情猥亵的意味，笔触细致地铺排开一幅女神在山野里自得其乐的美景，大片在风中翩跹的花瓣似乎要旋转着落到床铺上。

床的一侧是一排落地窗，窗户玻璃前关着精致的铁花门，藤萝植物慵懒地伸展枝叶的姿态被浇上铁水，永远地凝铸在里距离阳光寸步之遥的地方。清晨的光线有几分冷淡之意，本来是一片荒凉的——人们都不喜欢兵荒马乱地被从休憩里唤醒，但是在这片钢铁塑成的丛林里，竟然有了几分原野的勃勃生机。

Charles见过许多卧室，无论是巴洛克风还是包豪斯极简风。他被推到那些昂贵的雕塑和古董装饰品上操，额头撞着维纳斯的腰肢承受着阴茎在体内的捣弄的时候，他开始庆幸这些雕塑只有眼白而没有眼珠，不然他们定然会用自己的蔑视来蹂躏他此刻身体里唯一能休息的部分。

可Charles从没见过这样的屋子，被装潢得庄重典雅，像个精心打造的金丝鸟笼静候主人的夜莺登堂入室。和那些用来容纳和玩具宠物的狂热时光的屋子不同，这是一个真正意义上的家室。

Charles感到锁骨下的皮肤有些痒，于是伸手挠了挠，结果摸到一片酥软的花边，他揭开毛毯向下望去，发现自己戴着哺乳期Omega用的胸罩，热辣的红色，无论穿什么外衣都会透出来的颜色，周围镶着一圈蕾丝，把他的皮肤印出淡淡的红痕。

事实上，他向来习惯穿着胸罩入睡，因为他的乳头太敏感，布料的摩擦容易让他在睡梦中弄脏床单。他揭开罩杯，看见自己的乳尖已经没在分泌奶水了，不由得松了口气。不仅如此，两个小肉粒还被贴心地上了药，Erik印在他乳晕上的牙印已经快愈合了。

他的两条腿被分开架在一个类似于盆骨修复仪的仪器上，仪器冒出的粉光在幽暗的被窝里烘烤着他的大腿内侧和穴口。那是Omega发情期后用来保养下体的东西。

就在他探看自己目前的处境时，房门打开了，走进屋子的身影让他心脏揪紧了——是Erik，但是他两鬓斑白，是年老的那个Erik。

Erik见他醒了，脸上闪过一瞬的复杂——愠怒、紧张和失而复得后的放松。他在床头坐了下来，用手勾着将Charles滑落的胸罩肩带提了回去，松紧带弹到皮肤上的瞬间，一个疼痛的音符轻快地从Charles神经上跳过。他无措地看着Erik，等他用些什么手段来惩罚自己。

“不要这样看着我，Charles。”Erik面对他的害怕，无奈地笑了：“我虽然冷血无情，但也不是恶魔。”

Charles从床上坐起来，抱住手臂无言地看向他。被红色胸罩包裹的胸脯被手臂挤得堆到一起，像两颗万圣节糖苹果。他又有了尿意，于是他开口问道：“我可以去厕所吗？”

Erik愣了愣，点了点头：“当然。”

Charles高兴地笑了，他很少得到这么干脆的允许，那些人都喜欢看他憋一两个小时的尿以后被操到失禁的样子。只有这两个Erik不会在他身上挖空心思熬榨情欲扭曲的奴态。

他下了床，踩到厚实的毛绒地毯上，脚步陷了进去。这样的地毯会吸收掉所有肉体滚动的声音，吞进那片毛茸茸的海洋里，变成它自己的秘密。Charles经常躺在这样的地毯上，让昂贵的绒毛伸出无数的小手抓挠着他裎裸的皮肤，他像只猫一样在某个人的西装裤脚下伸展自己，等着对方办完公事以后将他亵玩。

厕所里有一面墙都是水族箱，这让他感到新鲜。完事以后他凑到玻璃前，用手指敲了敲那片凝聚成四方形的海水，里面游弋的住民不为所动，一颗颗黑色的眼珠像珠贝一样张合着，透过水流凝视着自己吐出来的泡泡在水族箱灯光里碎成五光十色的虚无。它们没有意识和记忆，只有低等生物那毫无意义的静止，但这不妨碍它们的美丽，它们透明的尾鳍在仿造珊瑚间流淌，像一束束的极光落入了海中，凝上了一粒粒闪耀的鳞片，大海的波光在它们美丽而无用的躯体上反射出落寞的笑容，那是悠久亘古的智慧得不到回音的唏嘘。

Erik的身影出现在水族箱玻璃上，他靠了过来，把Charles抱进怀里，水里摇晃的冷光在他高挺的鼻梁上碎成灯塔旁的迷雾，Charles想起了另一个Erik在他双腿间耸动时鼻梁上的细汗。

Erik靠近他的后颈，嗅着他的腺体散发出来的信息素，像个被断药很久的瘾君子拿着白粉死命地吸。他隔着胸罩捏着Charles的胸脯，那枚金属环在他的意念下自己动了起来，让Charles断断续续的呻吟撞上水族箱玻璃，凝结成一抹抹白雾。

他又开始湿了，紧夹的腿缝被黏液浸透，在海底仿景灯光下光辉闪烁。Erik把他抱了起来，阔步走回了卧室，把他扔到了床上。

“自己摘掉胸罩。”Erik居高临下地看着他，命令道。

胸罩是系带的，错综复杂地在背后攀着他的脊线，像个新络妇蜘蛛的纹身，他费了很大的劲才把它的腿一根根从自己皮肤上掰下来，丝带垂落在四周，就像新婚夜床帐的流苏。他取下了胸罩，胸脯周围一圈和背上都被络上了红纹，像某种节庆时拿来送礼的奶酪。

“把你的乳环自己取下来。”

“可是……”Charles猛地抬起头，却看到Erik深沉的眼神，他咬了咬嘴唇，一时迷惘是不是要继续解释好加深自己在他心中是个淫荡的性玩具的印象。

“摘下来，那是他们的东西，我不允许地狱火的东西继续留在你身上。”Erik在他身边坐下，用不容置喙的语气说道。说完他把Charles抱着坐在了自己大腿上，摸了摸他被勒出道道红痕的背部：“别怕，我在这里陪你。”

Charles垂下头，手指颤抖着伸向那锁扣在自己身上经年累月的淫具。方才在浴室里，Erik就给它们拧开了缺口，Charles将乳环在自己乳肉的孔洞里转动着，冰冷的金属摩挲着他那个被人工穿透的甬道内侧，细嫩的肉承受不了冰冷的擦弄，他喘息着，蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一层泪花。Erik被Charles压住的灰色西装裤上，一朵深色的大丽花缓缓绽放，湿润隐逸的花蕊透过布料舔弄着Erik的大腿。

Charles几乎要哭了出来，才勉强地摘下了两个乳环。空落落的乳尖带着穿孔充血挺立，像被烤熟的水果被抽去了铁签，空虚与麻痒从那两个空洞里渗进血液，整个胸口都像血管里被塞进了细绒，酥麻难耐。

Erik手一抬，房间角落一个盒子飞了过来，被他接在了手里。他打开盒子，把里面的东西摊开在Charles面前，钻石的光芒穿透被铁花过滤得如稀释咖啡一样寡淡的阳光，在Charles的脸颊上晕出虹彩——那是一串光辉熠熠的钻石项链，运用了时下流行的自然主义设计，采用繁复攀叠的花叶形态，奢靡地镶嵌着漫如星沙的钻石，又花团锦簇地拥戴着中间一颗用缅甸红宝石切割成的山茶花。

然而，项链的华贵枝叶垂落下两条银链，各自连着一个镶着碎钻的银质乳环，每个乳环上都挂着一枚小小的银铃。

Erik的手指耸动着，项链像活物一样从盒子里爬了出来，飘到Charles的胸前，爬上了他的颈项。那触感就像什么东西从珍珠宝石堆里被惊醒，伸出手来抓住了他。那是一条钻石做成的蛇，在他的致命部位上绕匝着勒住他的喉管，用着光华灿烂的冰凉锁住他的自由。

项链扣上了他的脖子，他开始觉得Erik还是很有诗意，就连打造一副刑具也要做到尽善尽美。乳环拖着银链浮了起来，咬住他那空虚难耐的嫩肉，插栓一点点捅了进去。他揪住Erik的袖子破碎沙哑地啜泣，穴肉湿的像块海绵，被西装裤的布料轻轻一挤就淫水四溢。Erik给他戴完了这幅刑具后，像是自己也受不了了，拉开裤裆掏出了自己的阴茎。

“你被我儿子带回来以后昏迷了两天。”Erik一面说，一面吻着他被装饰得焕然一新的乳尖，“Charles，你知道我要忍两天马？”

“唔……Erik呢？”Charles在他的吻和粗喘间模糊地问。

“你担心他了？”

“我不知道……”

“不要想着那个小子，你现在只能想着我。”Erik握着他的腰，用咬牙切齿的语气说着，像是为了印证自己的话，他一个挺身把阴茎把阴茎深深地插进了Charles的身体里。

Charles抓住他肩膀上的衣服，长大嘴巴发出一声低沉的啜泣，穴肉谄媚地包裹住了侵入他的阴茎，技巧性地收缩着，让那青筋暴起的怪物能在他身体里侵城掠地时不要带起太大损毁。胸口的铃铛随着他的耸动发出一声声的脆响。Erik比上次温柔了许多，他试探着戳弄他肉壁中的敏感点，引起他一次次的战栗与哭泣。

Erik在他身体里射了两次以后，他被弄得高潮了，乳汁渗了出来，弄湿了Erik胸口的一大片衣服。Erik把他的身体操的波涛起伏，那串钻石的光辉和疯子弹出的音符一样波光四溅，以给情人写信时狂热潦草的笔法划拉着墙纸。Charles被扔到床铺上，被操得双腿大张，乳汁从他乳头酸软胀痛地流淌，划过一道道白色痕迹渗入床单。Erik含住他的一侧乳头吮吸起来，刺痛伴随着剧烈的快感让他发出一声声快意的呼喊。

他躺在床上，就像被打碎的一碗牛奶，一块日常被突兀刺破的空白，纤小的身体里却容纳着一个迷乱的海洋。他的体液在他身上交织着地图，可是去往那片乐土的路径上却全是细密的荆棘。他只能被简单地撕碎、吞吃，但是要在他身上做阅读理解，那就是只有错误选项的一道谜题。

他不知道Erik在他身体里发泄了多少次，他被他操得浑身的骨头都要散了，好像又退化成了一根肋骨，在伊甸园的树荫下被融进了一个Alpha的血肉。意识模糊间Erik用毛巾擦拭着他的身体，然后Erik把他放在床上，一枚肛塞挤进了他的血肉，把Erik留在他身体里的精液都堵在了他肚子里。

Erik去洗了个澡。Charles躺在床上意犹未尽地用手指抚弄着自己的下身，钻石项链冰冷地沉在他皮肤上，华丽的珠宝下掩饰着一大片的吻痕。

Erik很快回来，把他从床上拉了起来，对他说道：“你可不能睡，来，穿好衣服，我们赶时间。”

Charles有些迷迷糊糊，他被Erik带进了步入式衣橱里，里面已经塞满了衣服，全部干洗烫好用松木衣架挂了起来，或者平整地被木制模特穿在身上。衣橱里挂着植物香包和樟脑丸，这是他不熟悉的味道，他几乎不怎么穿衣服。

“你确定你平时都是穿这些吗？”Erik看着面前成排成列的女装，挑起了一边眉头。

“难道我穿这些很奇怪吗？”Charles过了一会才反应过来这个问句的深意。

“不，不奇怪。”Erik自然地摇了摇头，他非常绅士地退了出去：“我也要换一身衣服，就不打扰你来打扮自己了，Charles。”

十几分钟后，Charles换好衣服走了出来，他穿着天蓝色大衣、香槟色连衣裙和一双白色乐福鞋。要是其他男性Omega穿成这样，可能会让Erik忍不住笑出声，但是Charles穿女人的衣服却又一种别样的风情，一时间让他看上去像神话故事里的中性神祗，一颗划过男女模糊界限上的流星。他半长的褐色卷发柔顺地披垂了下来，整个人就像一个天才画家创作出来的神秘生灵。

“你没穿内裤？”Erik走上前掀开了他的裙子，毫不意外地发现他下体是光着的。

“我不习惯穿内裤……”Charles龃龉着说。

“从今天开始，你必须习惯。”Erik看着他，一字一顿地说：“我不要你做个性奴，做个玩具，那样很容易，Charles，从今天起，你要做我的伴侣——变种人领袖的伴侣。现在我要带你去见我们的手下们。”

Charles似乎被他的话吓到了，一时局促无措地看着他，直到他探身进衣橱里拿出一条内裤，威胁地命令：“穿上。”

Charles咬住嘴唇，他突然想到什么，把内裤从Erik手里接过来，却低头猛地咬住了内裤裆部，用牙齿撕开一条大裂缝。

Erik惊诧地看着他，他却弯下腰，两腿踏进内裤里，把内裤到了裙摆下。

“我会学着穿内裤，但是只能一点点学。”Charles看着他，露出一个笑容。“请你原谅我的任性。”

Erik看着他无奈地摇了摇头，他把Charles揽在怀里，两人一起离开了房间。在房门关上的那一刻，Charles突然想起自己一肚子Erik的精液，被Erik带去见自己的手下，倒是很像某个床头淫秽的耳语故事里的，穿着贞操带巡视领土的中世纪皇后。

【TBC】


End file.
